SOLDIER
by MakoRain
Summary: My first attempt at the SOLDIER aspect of how things turned out with Sephiroth and ShinRa and the like. After 3 years, it's completed people! Rejoice with me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my attempt at trying something different along my writing focus. It may be odd, but that's okay; I wrote most of it from last night into very early this morning, so please excuse any miner spelling/grammatical errors as i probably did not catch them due to lack of sleep understandably so. As you know, Square-Enix has the privilege of owning all FF; I think they just like hearing that so there ya go boys. I'd still like to borrow Vincent, and possibly Cloud on some kind of loan system, get back to me on that, alright? Lemme know what you think, and maybe I'll try my hand at more of this style; reviews make my day so do me a favor and leave me a happy in my email!

SOLDIER

Chapter 1

They moved towards Midgar, with the effect of a distant role of thunder coming nearer as the storm surged in the distance. Nearer and nearer they came, until the full force fell upon the vast city, marching in a vast array of armor and weapons shining in the late day sun. You could never call them cowards, the SOLDIERS were confident enough to take over the town in broad daylight, not sneaking around in the shadows under the cover of darkness like others would.

Who would stop them, anyway? Their numbers grew with each conquest, men willing to join so as to save their families from the path of destruction Sephiroth was blazing along the Planet. Soon, violence was no longer necessary; burning the towns down to leave nothing but ashes was a waste, especially when his SOLDIERs needed to rest every now and then. The General learned the value of a threatening presence; that commanding glare was all he needed to put fear into the peoples' hearts since they had heard far and wide of his war path and the army he led along the way.

No, the locals weren't stupid; no heroics were tried once demonstrations of his power were provided. Watching human beings engulfed in flames and burning to death was enough to quall those foolish hearted lads who dared to cross his path. Midgar was a city to behold, bustling with commerce and activity; he liked this town and would reep rewards from this gem ripe for the picking.

Tifa Lockheart stood behind the bar of Seventh Heaven, sensing something was off before seeing the armored men that passed by the building's front window. The bar's patrons gathered around curiously and opened the door to get a better look as a dust cloud grew around the moving masses of Sephiroth's SOLDIERs. The citizens of Midgar were not secluded and heard the tales of the General's campaign as the moved through neighboring territories, camping out in promising locations to recruit young and capable men. No one was really sure as to why he was doing this…what did The Nightmare have to be afraid of to control so many troops? Surely anger and revenge fueled this crazy path of destruction, but to what end? What made this once proud warrior act like this?

Only his most loyal members were privy to this valuable information and were sworn to secrecy upon hearing it; if anyone talked, they would be left to burn with the city, chained somewhere to avoid chance of escape and survival. Lately, Sephiroth had been lenient at the last few stops along the way; he no longer wished to keep a low profile, it seemed. He grew less cautious and more cocky as his final destination seemed to grow near.

Tifa took all of this information as snippets of the conversations floating around her reached her ears, keeping it in mind for later. Sephiroth is here, but why? She wasn't the only curious one as the army came to a halt and the town waited tensely. No one moved or dared to breathe as the Captain, the Nightmare, the man once known as Sephiroth walked through the settling dust, adding a mysterious edge to his appearance as his profile slowly came together to define a lean muscular shape. Long silver hair caught in the wind and flowed freely while leather shifted with each movement of his long and powerful legs; the sun catching the metal of various buckles and gleaming across the long blade strapped to his back. A face pale and a little worn to be called beautiful greeted the gathering masses, watching the spectacle unfold before them with baited breath. Sharp unnaturally gray eyes shone brightly, scanning the area before addressing the proud city of Midgar.

"Good citizens of Midgar, I am in need of your fair city for a time. If we all work together and cooperate accordingly, I'm sure there will be no need for any destruction to occur to this lovely land. Rest assured that now and only now is your chance to leave of your own free will. I would rather have you gone from here than deal unpleasantly with any…disputes that should arise if you disobey me."

Perplexed expressions were met at this chance of escape, among the citizens as well as the SOLDIERS standing behind their General. Nothing should have surprised his men now but every now and then Sephiroth would shake things up a bit to keep them on their toes, trying to prevent any slacking or a lulling sense of security to over come his army. He needed them alert at all time to keep fresh their speed and agility for battles and the possibility of ambush, though not likely.The fact that they were superior among mortals was only a necessity, not a promise against failure and kept it in mind among SOLDIERS and non-SOLDIERS in his force.

" I give you my word that those of you who choose to leave and do so by sundown this day will not be harmed and will not be followed."

Sephiroth glanced pointedly to his men at those last few words to convey his meaning. He felt Vincent Valentine, his second in command and most trusted friend move up next to him.

"Sire, is it really a good idea to release potential whistle blowers at so crucial a moment in the… events to come?"

"Ah, Vincent, always thinking with your mind and not your instinct. What have they witnessed that others have not? They have already heard of me and my kind, surely?"

"But Captain-"

"No, this is fine. Let them leave. After sundown, barricade all entrances and exits into the city. No one passes unless given clearance by me or your elite team members. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Valentine obeyed, directing those of his special forces to secure and stand at their designated posts. Now all Sephiroth had to do was wait for those smart enough to leave. Soon, he would have his base of operations in working order, and would be that much closer to his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cloud Strife and a few other SOLDIERs were directed for retrieval of abandoned property as well as scanning for any lagers and disposing of them properly. Cloud was mentally repulsed by their mission; it was pretty much an execution for the rest of the survivors who took no heed to Sephiroth's one and only warning. Deep down, somewhere Cloud liked to deny within himself, the power thrilled him. The rush of having ultimate control was so intoxicating that he had to shake his head a few times to regain focus on the task at hand. Fortunately, the town's people had listened to Sephiroth's word; Cloud didn't have to kill any stragglers at least since there were none in sight, and no matter how much his instincts begged him to, he would not go searching for those poor souls.

He instead regrouped with his team, one of three special ops parties under Valentine's command. The Captain rode them hard, but nothing compared to General Sephiroth's training in the beginning. He couldn't lift his arms for days after the brutal weapons training added to hours of defense and tactics he's had in face-to-face combat with the General. He had no doubt in his mind that Sephiroth would have killed him if given the chance and so Cloud had not given him that chance to get within his guard. He admired his leader immensely, after all, he was the one who had personally rescued Cloud from Shin-ra, leading him to safety with the others who had been able to get away.

"Well done, Strife," General Sephiroth had congratulated Cloud's expertly executed defensive strikes, even though he had only gotten a few blows past Sephiroth's guard.

"Remember, a good offense is the best defense. You'll be ready next time, won't you?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good."

And he had been, so much so that Sephiroth had personally recommended his placement in Captain Valentine's Elite 3, a coveted spot among many SOLDIERs; the spot held the prestige and power allotted only to the best and brightest

Now here he was, meeting up with the rest of the squad for new orders at Seventh Heaven. The local bar had an appeal to the General and Cloud could see why if it had anything to do with the dark-haired beauty behind the counter. His eyes lingered longer than necessary, taking in her pale skin underneath sleek black clothes that hinted at the shapely form underneath before resting on those hazel eyes.

"I wouldn't mind a piece of that," Zack whispered, walking beside Cloud and following his friends' gaze.

"In your dreams," Cloud retorted, noticing the Captain's piercing glance at the young lady from across the room.

"Besides, she's taken."

"So it seems, but who says he wouldn't share?"

Cloud snorted at the absurd idea. "Valentine? Have you ever seen him give up anything he wanted?"

"Never willingly." Zack recalled, a faint sneer forming on his lips.

"Exactly."

The lads watched on as Sephiroth entered and whispered something quickly his most trusted Captain before heading straight to the brunette.

"This could be interesting," Zack elbowed Cloud in the side as they saw Valentine stand at attention, not moving until given a withering glare from the General, who also happened to be his best friend since childhood.

"Looks like this little lady is going to cause an uproar, all of the men are going to go crazy over her, including me." Zack winked at Cloud at this note.

"She is trouble with a capital T," Zack mused as the bar maid and General talked across the way, oblivious to their audience.

"They always are," Cloud sighed quietly, still looking at the young woman with Sephiroth.

"That sounds like something I'd like to hear about. Personal experience gone awry?"

"Something like that." He kept moving, loading weaponry and the like as Zack continued on this new subject.

"I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily, Strife, You will tell me the meaning behind that remark if I have to drag it out of you."

"Maybe someday Zack, someday."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tifa portrayed a calm and confident demeanor while she fumed on the inside. She felt like causing much physical pain to Sephiroth's army drones as they shoved tables aside without a second glance for the wooden floor they destroyed in their path. Not only that, but a few tables, chairs, and more glasses than she'd like to think of had been demolished when they had stormed the place.

Just because she hadn't left didn't mean they were welcome to take control of her business and in the process not allowing her to leave until she spoke to their General. Tifa had not planned of leaving her life's work behind but now the thought crossed her mind, just to defy the General control over her and the current…situation. Sephiroth had made a grand entrance as his troops flanked around him to make way for their leader, all charm and etiquette in meeting her distaste of the situation.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Miss, but you have quite a nice operation here."

She only glared at him in response to his insincere apologies.

"Now you see, I need your structure here for some very important reasons, Miss…?"

"Lockheart."

"Miss Lockheart. I believe we would be very good business partners. You get what you want; I get what I want; everyone wins."

Sephiroth slid his gaze over her body, leaving a slimy sense of disgust in their wake, and he hadn't even _touched_ her; that look was all it took for her to feel unclean, so how would it be to actually feel his hands upon her?...Tifa cringed inwardly before responding to the General's inquiry.

'What I want is for you to leave."

He only smiled at her slyly before contradicting her. "I trust that that is not the case. It is also not an option."

"Oh really? Well then, do tell me what you think I want of you and your troops, since I have no choice."

"Miss Lockheart, you clearly want what everyone else has and what you currently lack: freedom. It is what I hold in my grasp and out of your reach, making you a puppet under my control until I say otherwise."

He looked at her so forcefully that she had no doubt of his words, silent as he continued coldly.

"Seeing that this is the case, perhaps an arrangement can be made." The General smiled, a hint of the devious mind behind those words showing through and thoroughly putting the fear in Tifa's heart that she had ignored intently until now. She forced herself to show something resembling a smile in return, trying to be brave in the face of countless misery.

"Let us talk then…."

"I can't believe I just _did_ that!" Tifa breathed to herself, pacing behind the counter as various troops milled about, making a point to avert their eyes before sneaking glances and listening to the woman ranting to herself.

"They already know, great, just great."

She lowered her voice as she tried to reason with herself once again. _Pros and cons, pros and cons. Pros, okay, mental list. Pros:1. I don't have to worry about the boys here. 2. The damage to the bar will be paid for and improvements will be made accordingly, at no expense to me! _

She brightened up, still ticking off factors in her mind as well on her fingers as she continued.

3. I'll still be open for business…well, sorta.

She frowned as she remembered the restrictions placed on her once again. She could only have Seventh Heaven open from 8 p.m. to midnight on weeknights and fro m 10 p.m. to 2 a.m. on the weekends (she'd had to fight for even that). Otherwise, the place was closed for training, supplies, strategies, etc. so as to keep things secure from curious ear's. Oh, and she had to serve the entire army…for free.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

Back to pacing as the cons started to weigh down her overworked mind.

"But I don't have to pay to restock. That's a plus." Left foot, right foot, left, right, to the far end and back around again.

_I also have to be at Sephiroth's side "when needed."_ _What exactly does that mean? Should have clarified that point. Maybe it requires new garments, which he will have to pay for…Hah!_

Tifa threw her hands up in the air, annoyed with the whole mess and slightly off kilter from the abrupt stop after pacing so much. She leaned on the counter to steady herself, grateful that she was still in Midgar even under these circumstances; she had nowhere else to go. Seventh Heaven was her life. She would be able to stay, but at what price to her life?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Valentine stood in front of his men, the best and brightest of SOLDIER, the Elite.

"Listen up," his voice was low and stern; there was no need for him to yell as he gained their attention. "We'll be making base here. You'll receive orders on a need to know basis, so don't bother prying where you don't belong. Do not repeat any missions amongst yourselves unless given permission or if your whole team has been briefed. I know you all work as one force but some things are best assigned to certain individuals with various specialties, so understand when I say secrecy is a must. Understand?"

To the grunts in the affirmative, he continued on a lighter note. "We'll be quite comfortable here boys so enjoy it while it lasts, you never know when we'll have to relocate."

He turned to leave, but made a comment over his shoulder as if just remembering this tidbit of information. "Oh, and Miss Lockheart will be staying here as well, so behave." The glint in his eye was the only thing that gave him away to the true sincerity of his words, full of hidden meaning. That should do, he thought as he left to report to Sephiroth on the debriefing of his squad. _Now let's see what happens._

"Miss Lockheart is staying, eh? This could be fun. At least we'll have something sweet to look at."

Zack nudged Cloud as they sat at one of the empty tables closer to the wall, slightly apart from the crowd as they waited for dinner. "Right."

He scanned her form behind the counter, busily serving drinks to the many men hovering by. She moved swiftly, her pale arms serving with ease;_ What would it be like to touch her skin? Smooth, I bet_…her raven hair glinting in the dim lighting; _looks soft_…her sensuous mouth looked good enough to taste; _just one kiss couldn't hurt_. Her hazel eyes were striking and intense, so much so that Cloud's breath caught in his throat at how …familiar they were. Like something from a dream…or a long forgotten memory.

"Wait, Lockheart? Do you know her first name?" Cloud asked, coming out of his daze to focus on gaining this piece of information from his friend who happened to know more than anyone about anything that happened in SOLDIER.

"No idea, but I'll let you know when I get it in due time." Zack had always been the ladies man and so this was said as more of a statement than a question; but even Cloud doubted his skills with this one. _If she had refused to tell even the General who had all means at his disposal to gain wanted information then how could Zack succeed?_

"I don't know, man. This one seems…different. She seems to have a air about her that just screams 'hands off,' you know?'

"Not in the slightest, oh, yee of little faith. Wait and see, Strife, wait and see."

Tifa served as fast as she could and had to ask one of the many SOLDIERs around to cover the bar for a while; after all, they had superior capabilities, how hard could mixing drinks be? She quickly made the table rounds, since all of her employees had left like smart people and waitressing didn't seem likely from the men.

She deftly side-stepped weapons and machinery haphazardly scattered along the floor as well as grabby hands, ignoring all as much as possible to accomplish the task at hand. She almost lost it at the last table when a fresh young lad had unwisely grabbed her ass, getting supporting laughter from his comrades as she forced herself to walk away instead of punch his face in like she wanted to. She didn't need a brawl tonight, especially when she was outnumbered in suicidal proportions.

Tifa made her way to table seven and instinctively relaxed as she eyed the occupants; she had seen these two among the crowd of the Elite. They looked innocent enough, all alone and having a seemingly civil conversation. A guy with silver hair spiked like a porcupine and his blond buddy were chatting casually as she approached. The younger man slapped the other's arm to get his attention and she had a sneaking suspicion she had been involved in their talk as she came into view. Odd, since most of the boys here either ignored her or eyed her until her skin crawled.

Porcupine turned around just as Tifa reached them, winking at her playfully and smiling broadly, all charm and finesse.

"We're not all as ghastly, I can assure you."

She suppressed a mixture of girlish giggles and an eye roll as she took his order. He had a nice face, a little sharp around the edges for her taste showing his experience but with an unbeatable smile and dazzling cloudy blue violet eyes. She turned to his comrade and was startled by his features; the hint of sadness in the lines of his face, a look of thought creasing his brows. He had a keen and troubled mind and she could somehow sense it. What made it all complete were his eyes, those impossibly blue orbs that engulfed her as his gaze locked in a never ending glance, causing an audible gasp to escape her lips.

"Are you alright?" the eyes of blue asked, as Tifa came out of her trance and connected the rich voice with the blond spiked hair man. His tone laced with concern as he started to get up to steady her slightly weaving form. She pushed his hands away instinctively, not wanting to touch him if only his eyes could affect her so.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. So what'll it be?"

She tried to shake the remnants of his eyes hold on her and turned to leave with his order before his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Miss Lockheart?"

She turned back slightly to unwisely face him. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your first name?"

"Tifa." She breathed freely once again as she moved farther and farther away, but not before he said her name softly, as if testing it's taste on his lips. "Tifa Lockheart." It sounded perfect from his mouth, and she couldn't wait for the chance to hear it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tifa. Tifa. Tifa" Cloud could not let this go, this _feeling_ he had about her; she seemed so familiar, like something he had lost and now found again._ But that was absurd, right? _He had just met her, and yet he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Cloud, man, calm down. I know she's fine as hell but all you've got is her name."

Zack patted his shoulder as they walked to their quarters a few houses down from Seventh Heaven.

"I know, but I can't seem to shake this strange…connection I feel with her."

"That's just your heart talking, or your hormones; no difference, really. Or perhaps our young Cloud is in _love_?"

"Thanks for that clarification, all knowing one."

"Just doing what I do best, Strife. You'll learn to appreciate it in time."

That night Cloud tossed and turned as nightmares plagued his restless mind as they tended to do every now and then. Shadows flickered and figures retreated as his dream of the lab and doctors in white coats were replaced with a much more pleasant memory._ A well behind a house with the night sky above melded with a little girl's hand in his…hazel eyes sparkling like diamonds, sad with unshed tears as he said his last goodbyes before leaving…a promise_….Cloud sat up straight in bed, pulse racing and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"What the hell was that?"

He swung his legs over the side and placed his head in his hands, trying to focus on that last flash, that night haunting his dreams for years on end and never fulfilled.

His mind lingered on the conversation he had had with Zack before bed, one that had the tendency to bring up memories he had long ago buried so as not to have them weighing him down at all times. Zack had finally asked, tonight of all nights, just what kind of women trouble Cloud had referred to when he had commented that women were trouble when his eyes had come to rest on the bar maid that first day in Midgar.

Truth be told, Cloud couldn't remember the girl's name from his childhood; her face was even somewhat faded with time as his memories aged. He did remember how much he had loved her, or so he thought, before leaving for SOLDIER and breaking both of their hearts. He had always been uncertain if the girl next door had ever felt anything for him in return and the closest he had ever known was 7 years ago. Cloud had given the teenage sweetheart something, what, he could not place at the moment and she seemed happy, up until he left. The sounds of crying filled his mind as the thoughts slowly faded away, taking his recurring nightmare along with it for the time being.

Unable to sleep, Cloud dressed quickly and headed outside, hoping the cool night air would clear his muddled mind. His thoughts and memories had always been cloudy for him…ever since he left home. _I wonder why that is…_

Unknowingly, his feet took him to Seventh Heaven, ending in a field that spread out far behind the structure. He automatically looked up at the moon and surrounding stars before being drawn to an upstairs window. A light cast the silhouette of the young woman brushing her long flowing hair and looking out at the night sky as she got ready for bed.

"Tifa," he sighed, long after she had left its frame.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Elite were assembled bright and early the next morning, awaiting their new orders. Cloud still had Tifa on the brain as he sat at ease with Zack while Valentine addressed them individually or sometimes in small groups.

"Zack, Strife, the Captain will see you now." An officer informed as he left after receiving his orders. Cloud kept an eye out for Tifa, since it was her bar and all; yet he hadn't seen her all morning.

"Relax Romeo," Zack whispered as he led the way to a backroom that had been transformed into the makeshift office of Captain Valentine. They stood at attention until Valentine greeted them with an uncharacteristically and somewhat friendly smile, setting them at ease for the moment.

"Now lads, I have rather important orders for you two. Colonel Zack, you will be in charge of holding down this base here and acting as Commanding officer in my absence when deemed necessary."

He spread his arms to indicate their surroundings, adding to the importance of this responsibility.

"Keep an eye out for any mysterious behavior, alright? Never know when a trader could be in our midst."

Zack stood with pride as he replied dutifully, "Yes, sir."

"And now you, Lieutenant Strife. I have a special task in mind for you."

Before continuing, Valentine motioned for Zack's release and only continued once he locked the door behind his Second's departure.

"Cloud, you know Miss Lockheart, correct?"

"Well, I just formally met her last night-"

"So you do know her."

"I guess in the early sense, than yes, sir."

"Good, because I would like you to watch her carefully, for mine and the General's sake."

Cloud looked at him quizzically as Valentine wet a little more into detail.

"She is the only woman present among the men, we wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now, would we?"

Cloud shook his head, agreeing with this Captain

before asking, "Should she know that I have been…assigned to her?"

"I think she is a smart girl…but she must not know the reason of your presence. This is for her own safety, Strife. She might be privy to confidential information in the future and could possibly overhear things not meant to be heard…"he seemed to think out loud before moving on, "We don't want her to warn our enemies, now do we?" it was a statement, not a question, and so Cloud just nodded his head in the affirmative like a good SOLDIER. THE Captain walked back to stand behind his desk, sifting through paperwork while still informing Cloud of his mission.

"Starting today then, you will be Miss Lockheart's personal guard. After all, we do need to protect our assets," Valentine drifted off again, this last part not really meant for Cloud but didn't matter really. The Lieutenant stood silently and respectfully, mulling over his Captain's last remark before he was dismissed.

"Go on, Strife, and remember, no one must know. _No one_."

On that note, Cloud left with his new orders and a smile plastered across his face. At least now he'd have a reason to have Tifa on his mind, and see her everyday. As his rank increased, so did his luck at special assignments and he was happy in this fortunate change of events.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ah, Miss Lockheart, so good of you to join me," the General greeted Tifa as she stood in the doorway of his temporary command center; correction: _her_ spare room in the back of the bar across from the other extra room now known as Vincent Valentine's office.

"You summoned me?" she said, dripping with sarcasm added to her growing impatience at being called like a trained animal to it's master.

"Yes, I just need to clear a few things with our schedules, you see."

_Schedules?_ Like she had a choice, she wasn't allowed to leave town for supplies yet alone leave the bar without some kind of escort; she felt like a prisoner in her own home, always being watched. Sephiroth knew that since he had placed her under house arrest, he had in fact secured her time to be available on short notice; for what or why she didn't know, but chances were she wouldn't enjoy them. _Now's as good a time as any_.

"I'm planning a little get together, you see. Just a few leaders from the surrounding areas, and I am in need of a young woman on my arm, for presentation purposes."

He watched with glee as her temper flared, barely controlled under the surface but he gave her no chance to speak before his entire proposal was presented. He knew she would be reluctant to say the least but he didn't have time for a dignified speech of women's rights; all he needed was a female companion for the night and she would do this for him.

"This falls into the lines of our arrangement; I have kept my end so far by not destroying this place as well as the entire city with you still in it. You have had the privilege of living so conveniently in your place of business that you built for yourself, I've been more than fair as to allow a traitor such as you to stay within the city limits. Now it's time to return the favor."

Tifa stood stiffly in front of his desk, trying not to betray her façade of disconnected aloofness to the anger burning inside her at being used in such a manner. Unfortunately, she could not stop her hands from balling into fists reflexively at her sides and she felt her nails bite into the sensitive skin as she tried to hold onto what little bit of resolve she had left not to launch herself at the man before her and pummel him mercilessly.

"Now, now, I wouldn't go there, Tifa. You wouldn't want to cause trouble, would you?"

"I can handle myself in hand-to-hand combat, General." She sneered, unable to bite back the forceful comment.

"Against an entire army of SOLDIERS? I truly doubt it."

"Not all of your men are true SOLDIERS. They may have been trained in their ways, but some of your troops are still ordinary men."

"Against me, then? I can assure you, I am_ not _ordinary, by any means."

He made his anger known and the sudden wrath emitting from the General made the room drop in temperature, causing Tifa to involuntarily shiver. As he stood, form towering over her, she was effectively intimidated and stepped away from the sudden nearness of the man, the creature, known as The Nightmare. And for good reason , if this was any demonstration of his power, as it seemed to take no effort at all or strain him even the slightest bit.

"Wise decision." Sephiroth's expression went from menacing to something resembling false sincerity in mere seconds, a trait he was known immensely for. He stepped toward her and in an unexpected act of tenderness, grazed her cheek softly with the tips of his fingers.

"It would be such a waste to loose something so beautiful for no good reason."

He sounded much too sincere for her comfort and it caught her off guard, shaking her hatred towards him momentarily before her instincts kicked in, causing her to take a step back away from him.

"You didn't think I would really hurt you, did you, Tifa?"

"It's Miss Lockheart, General. Let's keep things strictly professional, shall we?"

He smirked as he replied, "Very well, _Miss Lockheart_, I shall not push the issue.You'll find something in your room for the party. Until then, my dear."

She was hearded to the door and watched it close in her face before she could get a remark in otherwise, leaving her to fume in the hallway in privacy.

_The nerve of him! So I'm just a pretty thing for his arm! A trophy woman!_ Ugh! The thought made her gag. If this was how things were going to be from now on, she didn't think she could last. She was so caught up in her internal argument that she barely noticed anyone else in the hall until she practically ran into him. Tifa instinctively put her arms on his chest to cushion the blow before bouncing back at the force of the impact. Quickly, the SOLDIER caught her before she could fall, pulling her back to him and causing her to be face to face with his broad-shouldered chest yet again. It was a rock solid form she felt under his uniform and she pulled back, removing herself from this man's touch as he somewhat reluctantly let go of her.

"Are you alright, Miss Lockheart?"

She recognized his caring voice and looked up into twin pools of the deepest blue she had met only the night before. His eyes had haunted her dreams like a long forgotten memory, a caress of starlight mingling with the mako blue of his shining inner light released through those eyes.

"Oh, it's you," she said intelligently before she could stop herself from making a bigger fool of herself than she already had.

"And you," he replied automatically, as if odd women he barely knew ran into him everyday. _Quick on his feet in more ways than one, nice to know._ She smiled somewhat coyly, morphing uncontrollably into a flirtatious minx in his presence. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

"What, are you keeping an eye on me?"

"Just impeccable timing is all. But really, are you okay?"

"Hmm? I'm fine, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

A few awkward moments lingered as he just stood there in front of her, looking so damn cute with his sheepish grin and disheveled stance, scratching his head and ruffling his spiked up mass of hair. She felt like patting him on the head for helping her out like a faithful chocobo but refrained from doing so, feeling rather dense already for her behavior in his presence. At least she seemed to make him nervous; that fact thrilled her a little and caused her to do something that she probably should not.

Tifa looked straight into his blue eyes, feeling their pull as she did so and asked, "You hungry?"

"Sure." He shrugged animatedly, moving his shoulders and his shirt with it, allowing a slight peek of the abs hiding underneath. _It was a shame, really._

"Okay, follow me, I'll make you something." It was a shock she could form words after that wonderful sight that she wanted to more of real soon.

"You don't have to-"

"It's no problem. It's the least I could do. It's not like I'm really needed around here when all of you guys have your assignments and I just get to observe. Plus, it's not like I'm too busy to have a chat with a friendly SOLDIER."

_Okay, bad Tifa, offering food was enough without flirting with him in the process._

"As long as you don't mind."

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure."

(Switch to Cloud POV)

Her smile is incredible, and those eyes; her hair looks so soft…Cloud watched as Tifa made him a sandwich at her insistence after their collision earlier. He couldn't have thought of a better way to mix business with pleasure than this.

Technically, he _was _following orders to stay near her, it was just never specified how near he should be and so he thought right by her side was perfectly close enough. He had only removed himself from her side when she ordered him to sit at the counter while she made his sandwich on the other side, keeping the wood safely between them.

_Don't go there, Strife_; but of course it was far too late for reason to win. Not only that, but sharing secret smiles with her in the mirror when her back was to him made him want to jump over the counter to touch her, but that was not exactly in the lines of duty but who would notice? _Tifa would, but I don't think she'll mind too much. _It was just the two of them in the bar while everyone else was out in the town or in the fields doing various activates; his assignment was just more pleasurable.

The most amazing part of this whole _thing_ they had was that he 'd just met her, and yet she was already filling his sleeping and waking hours; becoming his job, his _life_. What would have happened if they had known each other for years with this much chemistry between them? Now there was something to fantasize about he thought before being pulled back to the Tifa of here and now by the sight of her hand waving in front of his face.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" she giggled as he finally focused on her hazel eyes once again. "Sorry, just…thinking.'

"Must have been something good since you look like you have an invisible hanger inside your mouth." His smile broadened at her teasing. "Oh, it was."

"I'll bet."

A few moments passed as they attentively looked at each other over the counter; she was leaning on the wood and it gave Cloud an eyeful of her chest which he tried and failed to avert his eyes from. If she was doing this on purpose, it was cruel and unusual punishment.

"I'll take it you didn't hear my question then?"

"Not really, sorry. What would you like to know?"

"Your name, for starters."

He admired her initiative at that last remark which held some promise to whatever was developing between them. But she didn't even know his name?

"I didn't give it to you the other night?"

"Nope, pretty sure I would have remembered it."

"What do you think it is?" He knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it, Tifa brought out the kid in him.

"I don't think you want to play this game, I could just end up giving you a nickname you won't like."

"Try me."

She was trying to make it something clever, he could tell in the adorable way she crinkled her nose.

"I've got it: Blue Bell."

He quirked an eyebrow, trying to hide his amusement and covering it with confusion. "Blue Bell? Seriously?"

"Yes, it is the perfect name for you, and so you shall be known as Blue Bell, Lieutenant of Sephiroth's SOLDIERs. I think it's very unique, don't you?"

She had to be kidding. Blue Bell? "But…Blue Bell?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me the first time?" Tifa could no longer hide the grin that broke across her face, so full of laughter that she snorted, trying to keep it in.

"Now you laugh at Blue Bell, huh?"

"It's just…the look on your face…" She couldn't talk anymore as giggles escaped full force.

"Oh, really? Well, Blue Bell shall give you something to laugh about."

"No Blue Bell, don't!" she shrieked, trying to gain some composure as he came around the counter and walked menacingly towards her, a slow smile of his own spreading across his features.

"I think I'll call you Bell for short…Bell Bell..eek!" Tifa got no farther as Cloud launched himself at her, securing a hold on her waist and tickling her like a man possessed.

They were still in this odd and somewhat compromisable position when a chuckle came from somewhere behind the pair. Cloud stopped, his breath still rapid from the exersion as Zack came into view.

"Now, I don't care what you do on your own time, but the General is requesting your presence for drills with the new trainees, and you better show better behavior than this, _Blue Bell_." Cloud visibly paled at the use of this name from his friend. Tifa wasn't any help, trying to suppress her laugh attack once again at Zack's discovery of her special name for him.

"B-but I'm supposed to report directly to Captain Val-"

"As commanding officer in charge while the Vincent is away on business, I am your acting Captain."

Zack was laying on the authority façade thick; all the power was going to his head, in Cloud's opinion.

"Your mine for now, so come Blue Bell, help us train the newbees."

As Cloud went to leave, Tifa grabbed him by the arm and said a quick sorry before sending him on his way to ultimate humiliation if this nickname got out.

Cloud was greeted to the friendly bark of "I haven't got all day, Bell bell!"

He shot a glance at Tifa and saw her smile widen. Maybe this nickname wouldn't be so bad, afterall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blue Bell had pleasantly kept Tifa's mind off everything for the entire day. She was rather proud of his nickname, since he would not tell her his real name. _Boys._ She had never had so much fun in her life. His smile brought their conversations back to her mind; his exciting tales while with the General and her talking of her hometown that she hadn't been back to in years. I really should plan a trip back there, to visit my parent's graves.

Her thoughts drifted from the young handsome SOLDIER and their time together as she entered her room, eyes falling on the dress laid out for her on the bed. She was not disappointed in Sephiroth's taste, if he had been the one who had truly picked this out for her; it was sleekly done in black with a simple yet elegant design and it fit her body perfectly, hugging all of her curves in all the right places. There were no sleeves and a cut up to just above her knee showed just enough skin to be lady-like and then the plunging neckline pushed that to the edge.

Tifa looked at her form in the mirror and truly enjoyed what she saw, the material flowed like ink against her pale skin, bringing the contrasts out noticeably and enhancing the effect of her womanly allure even more. "Might just need it tonight," she sighed, looking through the jewelry box her mother had given to her before her death, jewelry from every generation of Lockheart's lining the velvet covered inside of the cherished box. She accessorized tastefully with long dangling silver earrings that just grazed her shoulder when she moved just the right way, a simple silver bracelet occupied one dainty wrist, and finished with an antique pendant that changed from shades of blue to smoky gray in the light.

She looked herself over once again, fiddling with her ring nervously as her mind wondered on what was to come. Light reflected off the silver inlay of her ring and she watched the bands of light reflect of the mirror and onto the far wall behind her. When she looked back, she had the odd sense of déjà vu as she imagined stars in the sky along her dark wall… a shy boy slipping a ring onto her finger as he said good bye for the last tim…important words full of meaning brushed against but never fully exdpressed…a promise…Just as the last memory started to come into focus,a knock at the door startled her out of her reverie and whatever had past was lost.

"Just a minute", she called, assuming Sephiroth would approve of her appearance as she slipped on her black heels and headed to the door. Once again, she was face to face with her startled Lieutenant.

(switch to Cloud POV)

"I,uh…"he stammered, at a loss for words. Cloud's eyes slid from Tifa's well-poised legs to her hips and up her form, taking in every delectable bit of her glowing exposed skin. The dress was not too revealing, it was just cut in places where the mind was left to wander. There was only one slit which was a shame since she had great legs just begging to be looked at, but the plunging neck line and no sleeves left her arms bare and enhanced her somewhat ample bosom. Finally reaching her eyes, he could see a sparkle as he regained control of his mouth once again.

"I apologize, I just…I was sent to present you to General Sephiroth. For tonight's events." Tifa smiled and took his offered arm, calm and collected as ever but her eyes shone with delight at his reaction upon seeing her.

"Do you happen to know what that might be?"

"What?" Cloud asked dazedly, trying to calm his frantically beating heart. He mentally kicked himself as she replied simply, "Tonight's events, silly," swatting his arm playfully.

_What did she ask again? Man, I really need to focus on her words and not just her warm arm on me…Focus! _"Oh, right, tonight. I believe Sephiroth has a dinner with the local leaders, for political reasons. "

"Sounds like fun," she said dryly, clearly expecting the night to be anything but fun. "I know what you mean," he empathized, the idea of politics boring him to tears.His features brightened as an idea struck him.

"Say, if you last through dinner, would you mind meeting me afterwards?"

He was supposed to be around her at all times, it was bad enough he had been dismissed from this dinner assignment by Valentine since he was 'completely capable' of taking Cloud's detail for the night. Cloud had no say, and so he would extend his services to later that evening if need be. He would see her again, no matter that his Captain had given him the night off.

Her hands left his arm, reflexively going to a ring he had not noticed earlier and he caught the silver wolf design as she fiddled with it. Cloud was lost in thought as images flashed through his mind: a girl, moonlight glinting in her hair…a well… a ring…. _that_ ring…until they faded as quickly as they had come and all he had left was an odd sensation of recollection; of what... he did not know.

Confused, he looked over at Tifa as she finally came to a decision. "I'd love to, Bell." She whispered, those few words sending his heart flying until they reached the General waiting near the pub's entrance for his lady of the evening.

"Miss Lockheart, why you look absolutely stunning, don't you think so, Lieutenant?"

"Very much so," Cloud replied before getting a lingering look from Sephiroth and a sidelong glance from the Captain.

"Have a pleasant evening, Sirs,"Cloud bade them farewell, a stab of jealousy in his heart as Tifa and the General walked out into the night, arm in arm like he had been with her only a few moments ago. The knife twisted with every step she took away from him with his superior, the promise of what to come the only force strong enough to remove the knife from his still-beating heart. "Until then, Tifa."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tifa felt a chill go through her as she realized the location that their dinner would take place at; feeling the many men's eyes slide over her greedily until receiving evil glares from Sephiroth as well as his second in command who was acting as her back up guard, so to speak. Well, at least this arrangement is good for one thing, she mentally spat as they continued up the walk way to a dining hall, lined with glowing candles and elegant chandeliers hung over head.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

The General pulled out her chair gallantly, making a show of his chivalry towards his lady; apparently, she was the only guest of the female persuasion at this meeting. Tifa grew tense as the men of the long dining table looked at her questioningly before she motioned for him to say something.

He bent down to her level as she whispered, "Maybe this is not such a good idea." He just looked at her undisturbed and replied, "Nonsense, you look great. It's just that all of these men covet you, don't you see? You are something they want and will never have, and so your presence threatens them."

"I don't think that's the problem, General."

"Relax, Tifa dear, and enjoy the meal. Let me handle these unruly creatures."

General Sephiroth once again turned his gaze onto those that occupied the length of the table, not hiding his distaste for their rude behavior.

"Is there a problem that I should be aware of, gentlemen?"

After a moment of tense silence, he continued. "It's not polite to stare so blatantly at the lady beside me… I must tell you it is ill advised."

Tifa felt his hand land on her shoulder in a display of possessiveness and checked her reflex to pull back, letting him put on the power show if that was what was needed to make it through this night. She involuntarily cringed as a rather ghastly individual a few chairs down decided to speak his mind.

"Is it a good idea for _her_ to be here? Is she trustworthy?"

Was she really that obvious? Tifa breathed deeply, trying to gain her composure and not jeopardize her status here, not this soon.

"Would she be here otherwise? What right do you have at questioning my judgment? Am I not a man of my word?" He spread his hands and implored the room to defy his honesty, to which no one responded.

The man visibly paled under the General's glare as he gave a knowing nod to the others gathered. Finally, the rotund man stuttered, "My apologies, my Lord," before sinking back as far into his chair as he could manage, trying to disappear but failing tremendously. Sephiroth kept his eyes on the mistrusting man before moving on.

"Now then, how about dinner?"

Cloud paced his quarters anxiously, only stopping to glance at the clock on the wall for what had to be the hundredth time in the past half hour before continuing his trek around the room.

_How long will they be? It's only a political dinner, or so it seemed; did those take long? What does the General expect to gain from Tifa on this night, anyhow? _

"You're making me dizzy."

Cloud paced on, ignoring Zack's comment as his track of mind moved forward, taking his body along for the ride.

_Sephiroth would gain power, naturally, by flaunting Tifa, showing that he could keep the rather free-spirited woman under control as it were._ It burned Cloud's blood to think that the General was only using Tifa as a trophy.

"I feel like a cat, or maybe like I'm watching a really good tennis match, which is impossible because tennis is just awful. Ping pong is much better; more skills needed."

_Was that all he wanted from Tifa? Or did he expect…something more? Physically? Emotionally? Businessly? _

"Would you stop it already!" Zack stood and blocked Cloud's path, forcing him to stop mid-pace.

His mind kept moving even if his body could not. _She wouldn't do that. Tifa was too dignified to agree to even a remotely romantic relationship with Sephiroth, right? Not after all the time he had spent with her lately, getting to know her and possibly find a place in her life. They had talked for hours and not once had past or present suitors come up, even when he had cleverly hinted that 'some guy is probably missing you right now.' That line was so corny but true if she already had someone in her heart, which she had informed him that she did not at the time being; as in 'I'm still looking for the right guy to come along anytime now.'_

"Blue Bell, can you focus please! Dude, I am _trying _to talk to you here."

"Huh?"

Zack stared curiously at his friend, annoyance turning to sly acknowledgement in a flash. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

"Who?" Cloud dodged the accusation, not wanting go over the repeating monologue in his head with Zack; not yet, anyway.

"Who?" Zack mocked, good naturedly as always when dealing with Cloud and his ever changing moods. His face brightened, pondering the best way to describe his best friend's lady fair in lush detail.

" Let's see here; about yeh tall, long dark hair, slender hips that move oh so nicely when she walks, legs to _die_ for, a great ra-"

"Zack."

"I'm just saying, she's hot, you know?" Zack was just poking at him but he was choosing one of the more odd ways to do so. He just wanted Cloud to laugh, for him to realize he was putting too much thought into this thing with Tifa and that he should just go for it.

"I know, so can we change the subject, please?" Cloud was losing his calm but was also not focusing as much on his troubling thoughts of before, so Zack's antics accomplished something, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud to his friend.

"But we haven't discussed this one, yet. I mean, you let her give you a nickname for Christ's sake, and not a very masculine one, I might add."

"That was just supposed to stay between me and her; you just so happened to walk in at the inopportune moment, as it were."

"For you, maybe, but I rather enjoyed the scene I walked in on. Have there been anymore incidents like that?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Zack sighed at this disappointing news.

"Did you even tell her your real name, yet?" Zack was eying him warily and Cloud felt exposed. "Not yet…"

Zack was silent for a moment, giving Cloud a false sense of hope that the subject had been dropped since he continued with the ultimate question. "Cloud, you like her, don't you? And don't try to deny it, you like her in some sense, lust bunny or genuine, I am unsure as of yet."

Cloud just arched an eyebrow at this. "Lust bunny… do I even want to know?"

"Look, that doesn't matter. Strife, you're not like most of the SOLDIERs here; you are part of the Elite and a damn good one at that. You will treat Tifa with the respect she deserves which is better than I can say for most of my comrades out there who haven't been laid in_ years_."

"So what are you saying, Zack?"

"You need to make your move soon before someone else does, that's what I'm getting at, Cloud. I intend to lend my services along the way to ensure that you two are together by whatever means I deem necessary. You might not like them, but my methods have not failed yet."

Cloud was about to protest that he didn't need Zack's help but thought better of it as the man continued to make sense.

"I can't stand to see you like this; emotional basket case is not a good look for you, Bell."

Cloud couldn't help cracking a smile before asking, "Could you please not call me that? It's rather…personal."

"You'll earn the privilege of me not calling you Blue Bell once you step up and take initiative; don't let her get away. I haven't seen you this happy about anything since you talked of your home land and that young girl you left to join SOLDIER."

Cloud pondered this statement; the girl's face of his past had been the force that had kept him going during his basic training but now it was barely visible, just a mirage in his mind's eye.

"I know, Zack. I left the girl of my past so long ago…I gave it all up to join SOLDIER and some days it still pains me to think of how I just up and left her. But now it seems I have been given a second chance at the love I lost so long ago. Don't you see why I don't want to mess this up?"

Zack's face softened at this rare and vulnerable side Cloud was expressing to him. The look of doubt and hopelessness in those blue eyes could make even the coldest heart melt, and since Zack had never been cold-hearted, he walked over and embraced his young friend, giving Cloud some comfort that he much needed over this whole situation.

"Don't worry Cloud, it'll be all right."

"How do you know that, Zack?"

"Hey, have I let you down before?" At feeling Cloud chuckle, he added, "I didn't think so."

He released the young man, now somewhat of sounder mind and body compared to his earlier state and enjoyed the calm he saw in his features. Zack would take care of Cloud, for now and always, and right now Tifa was the key.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Things just got more and more bizarre as the evening wore on. Tifa tried with as much effort as possible not to fall asleep during dinner; no one could blame her really as the mayor of Wutai told the same dull story for the fourth time now. Whose idea was it for her to sit next to this guy, anyway? Oh well, he must be of some importance since he sat in such a close vicinity to Sephiroth.

The General had turned out to be a rather entertaining story teller; spinning tales in such a way that Tifa found herself on edge at his every word, wondering what would happen next. He had even made her laugh once, causing his smile to broaden at her complete attention to which she turned away, not wanting to stroke his ego any more than it already had been. He enjoyed this magnitude of attention more than was good for him.

Just as things had gotten interesting, Captain Valentine suddenly appeared as from no where at Sephiroth's unnoticeable summon to escort Tifa. She was tempted to object but was silenced as the General explained his need to "discuss business" with his other esteemed guests. He did so with such finesse that Tifa found herself leave more willingly than she should have allowed Valentine to direct her to.

They headed back through the lighted halls until a grand arch came into view, leading out into a rather quant and secluded garden she had not noticed before. She felt her disappointment from being sent away receding as she took in the lovely grounds covered with all sorts of greenery and blooms in every form she could think of. A smile slid across her face as she wondered what her young SOLDIER was up to and it only broadened as she thought of what was to come later in the evening.

The Captain's presence came to her attention as he stood some distance behind her, reminding her that first she had to get a few things taken care of before fun was allowed. Tifa turned to acknowledge the man's presence before turning back to the fountain in the center of the garden, trying to get an idea as to how she should go about this.

(Mainly Vincent POV)

Captain Valentine stood at attention a reasonable distance from the bar maid. He noticed how her hair moved in the slight breeze, brushing against her bare arms and saw her visibly shiver from the cold. Always the gentleman, he removed his long red cape and poised it over her shoulders, her body turning towards him as he was graced with a small of gratitude. He felt his lips curl up in response and quickly decided that being this close to the young woman might not be a good idea.

It was bad enough the way his men acted around her, always staring and confusing tactics during training sessions while she was observing. He did not need to be pulled into this maiden's spell, and so he kept away by keeping the fountain between them. This worked splendid until Tifa moved over to his side of the fountain and sat down next to him on a bench. He checked his impulse to stand when she asked,

"Captain, may I ask you what your first name might be?" The innocence of the inquiry caught him off guard as he found himself automatically respond with the truth. "Vincent."

"It suits you." He just stared at her blankly. He tried to figure out what purpose this conversation served to her and so did not respond to her comment. A few moments of silence passed and somehow during the time, the young woman seemed closer than he had recalled. Now he did stand to get some comfortable space between his body and those hazel eyes that looked at him with concern.

"Is something wrong, Vincent?"

His name on her lips was undeniably delightful and he found himself unable to think clearly as she moved towards him. Finally, his senses returned before she could get any closer and he moved out of her reach, shaken at his actions.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is such a good idea."

She feigned innocence as he wavered under her gaze. "All I want is to make some new friends, Vincent. Where is the harm in that?"

Her subtle movements betrayed her words and Vincent replied, "Friends are overrated," with some of his cold regularity back into his tone.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to, to confide in. You are no exception, Captain. You must have plenty that you keep bottled up inside, not letting anything escape to the surface."

"That is none of your concern, Miss Lockheart."

"Please, it's Tifa. And this denial is an unhealthy way to live, don't you think?"

"Not really, no. And once again, you know nothing of my life so why are you prying into my personal affairs?"

Sephiroth appeared two seconds too late and was left in the dark since he had missed the importance of the unfortunate incident between his second in command and his make believe girlfriend. Neither one had any plans of making the General any wiser since it would bring nothing but unneeded tension between the three "business partners" as it were. The group departed the garden in silence as Sephiroth led the way to Seventh Heaven, each with their own concerns to deal with.

Sephiroth had much on his mind as they walked in silence back to the base. Most of his affairs had gone through without hassle in regards to the regional leaders, but there were the select few who were threatening to become a nuisance and throw a quirk into his plans. It was not vital that all agree to stay out of his way when making the final stretch of this campaign, but the General did not want to have unnecessary losses and reach his destination short handed.

Tifa tried to ignore the annoyance she felt building at her failure with the Captain. Her employers would not be pleased with this latest information, and she was not looking forward to that conversation. She instead focused on how to deal with the Captain regarding the recent exchange and how the General would be involved. She would have to talk to Vincent alone and as soon as possible.

Vincent glanced at the General, his friend's face betraying nothing of the thoughts in regards to the events of the evening. Sephiroth was very skilled at hiding his concerns, not wanting to burden his friend with trivial matters but Vincent could still see the unease in those green eyes. The Captain then focused on the young vixen who had tried to play with his mind. He could not fathom any reason as to why she had even tried to pry where she did not belong, but it made him question her motives all the more. Perhaps he would gain some insight on the matter after a chat with Sephiroth in regards to Tifa's loyalty, since he seemed to vouch for her for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tifa bode the men goodnight upon arrival of her home, not wanting to be in the tense atmosphere any longer. She had some matters to discuss with the General in regards to what was "required" of her under their agreement but that was the least of her problems.

She first had to deal with Vincent; hopefully the man would not be brash in disclosing any of what had happened in the garden to the General before his arrival. She saw no point in mentioning this to Sephiroth herself and so wished he would do the same and keep his silence. This was questionable since Vincent and Sephiroth had been friends since they were children, and Tifa did not know the Captain well enough to judge his sense of duty in the matter.

She paced her room frantically as the list of problems in her life kept growing with no end in sight. Her worst fear was something she would have to face, and she was determined to take whatever punishment her employer deemed necessary at her lack of success with dignity. The fellow Turks placed throughout SOLDIER would surely inform Shin-Ra of her failure and try to convince him that she was no longer needed; she had to make sure that that did not happen. Tifa would prove her worth, even if she had to take Sephiroth down alone, and would justify Shin-Ra's decision for the placement of a young operative such as she on a highly classified case. Lockheart was a name that meant something among her fellow operatives, and she would make sure it would stay that way. Failure was not an option.

The last of the Lockheart's found herself near the open bedroom window, wrapping the cape closer around her form against the sudden breeze. Vincent's cape; she'd completely forgotten that she was still wearing it. She threw it onto the bed, letting out an involuntary shudder as her anger seeped in again. Wait a minute; this gives me a reason to talk to the Captain again without making a big fuss.

Her lips crept up in a slow smile as relief filled her stressed mind; finally something might go right on this mission. Tifa's smile grew into a broad grin as she spotted the young man down by the willow, figure shifting slightly among the blowing leaves. She quickly ran to the door, not believing she had forgotten about his invitation after the dinner. He would make all of her troubles go away in only the way he could; her precious Blue Bell.

Cloud was restlessly waiting in the field behind Seventh Heaven, keeping an eye out for Tifa in the shadows of a nearby weeping willow tree. It was already past midnight and he had seen no sign of her. She was probably still with the General…Cloud tried not to dwell on that thought as it tended to add to his distress. Where was she?

As if on cue, Tifa came out from behind him, poking him in the sides and succeeding in scaring the crap out of the brave Lieutenant. Even knocked on his ass, Cloud had to admit that the view was not so bad, looking up at Tifa, beautiful as ever still in her evening wear. Her slinky dress molded to every curve; he was not happy with only glimpses through the willow's hanging branches and so when she offered her hand to help him up through the leaves' curtain, he took it. He used this opportunity to pull Tifa into the semi-secluded greenery where she just so happened to land on top of him.

Startled, she blinked a few times but soon relaxed, watching Cloud's face played with lights and shadows, slipping in and out of contrast with the moonlight on his strong chin, smooth lips, and those cerulean eyes. Bracing herself with her hands planted firmly on his solid shoulders, Tifa's first instinct was to move off of him, but she just didn't want to. He also presented a hurdle even if she wanted to since he held her by the waist and didn't seem willing to let go anytime soon.

Her hair was intoxicating as it cascaded down her shoulders framing her face and giving him even more of its orange blossom aroma; the ebony tresses gave the two even more privacy as they hid their faces, so close together and yet not touching as much as he would like. Tifa was lost in the trance of his eyes, so blue and deep she felt like she was diving into the twin pools, his fingers now running through her hair only heightened the experience. His hand moved from her hair to her face, his fingers grazing her cheek oh so slightly that it left tingles beneath his soft touch.

His eyes kept glancing to hers, then her mouth and back again, silently conveying an obvious desire. _Can you kiss me Cloud? God, yes_. As if being pulled by an invisible string connecting her heart to his, Tifa move her face closer, feeling him shift beneath her as her body even made more contact with his. Cloud's breath caught with the touch of her hand to his chest, feeling his heart pounding through there along with hers, and he pulled her down more… pulses quickening as their lips drew closer and closer together, just mere inches apart.

Suddenly, a light flooded from the back door of the bar and out onto the lawn, shining on them with the rustle of the leaves hiding them from this new presence. Tifa instinctively pulled back from Cloud this time but he pulled her to lay flush against his chest, not wanting whoever was casting a shadow so near to see them. This could be bad for both of them and he tightened his hold on her while she tried to look up and catch a glimpse of who it was interrupting them.

Tifa let out a sigh when Zack poked his smiling face through the willow leaves, and promptly smacked him playfully for scaring them so badly.

"I was hoping it was you two out here, otherwise, this could have been awkward."

Tifa hid her crimson face in Cloud's chest, ineffectively hiding her blush but happily relieved none the less. Cloud laid content under her, not wanting to have it all end right then; unfortunately, Zack wouldn't let them be. The Colonel held out a hand to Tifa who reluctantly took it and was lifted from the Lieutenant, standing still within their forest seclusion next to his best friend. Cloud got up and dusted himself off before heading over to Zack and removing Tifa from his reach, encircling her waist from behind and pulling her close once again. Cloud's breath tickled her ear and made it hard to grasp the seriousness of the situation which Zack was trying to make clear.

"Look, I'm happy for you two lust bunnies (Cloud glared at this word choice) have finally made a love connection but you're cutting it close as it is, fooling around outside of the building holding Sephiroth's and Vincent's command posts."

"He's right, you know," she said, turning around in Cloud's arms to address his lovely face.

"Hm?" was Cloud's response before moving in for the kiss he had not yet been able to receive. His lips only made contact with Tifa's cheek as Zack yanked his free arm since the other was currently wrapped around her waist.

"Of course I'm right. Now, less smooching and more moving."

"Zack." Cloud said with a hint of exasperation as he was pulled along, dragging Tifa along with him by their interlocked hands. Zack didn't seem to notice this until they were back by the rear entrance to Seventh Heaven. Tifa giggled as Zack took on a mock serious expression with the two love birds and removed her hand from Cloud's before motioning for Cloud to stay put while he walked her to the door.

"Now Tifa, I want you to go upstairs to your room like a good girl and dream of my boy Cloud or do whatever you need to release that sexual tension I cut in on." She chuckled and blushed hotly at his words because of course they were true; if he hadn't come when he did, she didn't know what would have happened. His violet eyes gave his apology before he turned back to Cloud, who immediately asked, "What did you say to her?"

Zack only tugged on Cloud's arm to get them in motion once again towards their quarters. "Nothing she wasn't thinking of already, Cloud." Not even out of the yard, Cloud broke free of Zack's hold and raced back to the door, where Tifa had turned around and walked back to as well. He was afforded a quick sweet taste of her lips before being hauled off, Zack's chuckles not registering. Happy with that little kiss, Cloud went more willingly off to sleep and try to dream more of those lovely lips.

A pulsing light surrounded him, moving Cloud along some unknown path. Ahead, a figure stood motionless, slowly gaining focus as another joined the first, then yet another soon after. Tifa was placed between the General and the Captain, Cloud watching unmoving as Vincent placed a hand around the young woman's wrist while Sephiroth slid behind her and placed a knife to her throat.

"Tifa!" he shouted, the word lost among the currents of the Lifestream as Sephiroth threw her away from him and Cloud stood motionless, unable to respond as the General's long blade pierced through Tifa's midsection. He watched in horror as Valentine did nothing to stop this, disappearing and leaving a gasping Tifa to lie at Sephiroth's feet. As soon as the General left, Cloud was once again able to move and ran to her side, cradling her in his arms as she breathed her last words.

"Cloud, you came back….just like you promised."

Her form lay motionless in his arms, her chest no longer rising with life…her heart no longer beating. Coldness seeped into Cloud as he lay his best friend to rest before standing up and following her murderer's path...

A blinding pain filled Cloud's right arm as the blade cut clean through, Sephiroth's face leering before him….more pain than anything imaginable coursed through his veins, setting his blood afire with mako energy as Cloud opened his eyes in a lab, surrounded by green liquid and glass, consisting of his test tube and personal hell…

The walk to Cloud's quarters was a fairly short and lonely one since it was before dawn, which helped Tifa quite nicely; she didn't feel like explaining herself if someone did come across her path. She snuck stealthily along the streets and made it without incident to the young man's current residence. She had a feeling that she was not exactly supposed to be there, it was probably against some SOLDIER rule or whatnot, but she had broken rules before, and this was definitely worth the risk. Tifa just wanted to make sure that Cloud had gotten away safely…Zack was supposed to keep an eye out but she just felt better knowing for herself.

Sleep did not come at all for her as she was tossing and turning endlessly, her dreams restless with lost memories that wished to stay lost no longer. Cloud…Strife. Once she connected the name with the face…things started to come back to her. It was hard to believe that the shy boy next door had grown into such a strong young man that she saw these days. It took her dreams to remind her of that night, the one moment of true happiness that she could clearly remember as everything came back to her; the well, the promise… Cloud's promise to her. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting him, after realizing how much she missed him these past years. Tifa could understand how he had forgotten her in return, and it pained her somewhat to acknowledge this fact.

It was all rather odd; she hadn't thought about those incidents for the last few years, not since… SOLDIER had come to Nibelhiem. The moment was still hazy of that night when her father died, but she would never forget it since it was General Sephiroth who had taken him away from her; her father in death and Cloud in life. Tifa absently traced the scar just above her belly button; still present after all these years.

She easily picked the lock and crept silently up the stairs; not wanting to choose the wrong room and face the awkwardness of being caught by Zack, she paused by the door immediately in front of the stairs. Tifa listened for any kind of movement, breathing, signs of life but after hearing none she moved on to the next door.

_This has to be it._ The sound of tossing and turning among sheets encouraged her to enter, her eyes landing on Cloud's restless form. Tifa moved to his side, his bare chest rising with hasty breath as he laid on his back, for the moment seemingly comfortable. A sudden hint of light crept through a slit in the curtained windows, highlighting his fair hair and tense face, both damp with a sheen of sweat. Without thought, she pushed a few strands of loose hair out of his eyes and caught the outline of a faint scar along his right shoulder, almost unnoticeable as it was faded with age. Tifa moved her fingers along the scar, her nails tracing its path and contemplated what could have caused it when Cloud suddenly glanced toward her out of the corner of his eye, still disoriented with sleep.

"Tifa?" She froze, her hand still on his shoulder as he asked, "Am I dreaming?"

"No Cloud, but maybe it would be better if you were." She answered softly, debating if she should leave him while still dazed to fall back into his dreams; she had after all fulfilled her task, seeing that he was safe in his bed. But she had a bad feeling…she couldn't just leave him with nightmares for his restless mind for the rest of the night. Cloud reached out and lightly grasped her wrist, ruling out Tifa's escape plan and drawing her closer to him until she was resting against his warm chest, the beating of his heart loud and clear under her ear.

"Hmmm….maybe this _is_ just a dream….it's too good to be true." He worked his fingers through her hair, eyes still closed as his hands moved to her waist, effectively molding her against every part of his side. Tifa gasped as Cloud's fingers absentmindedly traced curves along the small of her back before resting there, and nestled next to him into the crook of his arm, head still on his chest. Maybe this is just a dream, she thought as his chest rose and fell steadily into sleep under her cheek, and soon she was asleep along with him.

Cloud woke with a start as his dreams receded and his mind joined him in the present, his surroundings coming in and out of focus. He stared at the ceiling to gain his bearings before feeling something along side him, and blinked at what he saw. Tifa lay next to him, her head on his chest and an arm slung loosely across his waist. This had to be a dream; Tifa couldn't be here, she was lying in her room at Seventh Heaven where he'd left her last night. His arm was resting around her shoulder and stroked her skin, testing his dream theory. It was smooth to his touch and very much real as it sent the millions of sensors along his hand humming with life.

_But how?_…his thoughts drifted to his nightmares, sifting through the many scenes until he recalled a more pleasant one from earlier. Tifa leaning over him…a light touch tracing his shoulder…her voice. She had come to him, not just in his dreams but in reality, and he lay in stunned silence at this revelation until he felt her move beside him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He could barely form the words as the sunlight caught her raven tresses, the light playing it into violets and blues in a line across her face and showing her bright hazel eyes.

"When did you get here?" His eyebrows went up as she ducked her head shyly before replying. "Early. I wanted to make sure you made it home alright, is all." She was so adorable when she was nervously flustered that Cloud couldn't help smile a little.

"Do you usually make house calls?" Tifa leaned on her elbow, angling away from him as she said, "Not usually, no."

"So why the special treatment for me?"

She tried to move off the bed at his sudden arrogant tone but he caught her wrist just like last night, not wanting her to leave angry…not wanting her to leave at all.

"I didn't mean to sound…conceited like that, I just really wanted to know how I deserved this. And what I have to do for it again." Tifa willingly moved back beside him and delighted Cloud with her next words. "You're lucky you're so cute, Bell."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Zack walked down the hall quickly, not wanting to be late after being delayed with checking in on Cloud and Tifa. He had heard her early that morning sneak in and silently chastised the boy for not paying more attention. He would have to talk to them later. For now, he was off to meet the General.

He was a few minutes late as he entered the General's office, only to be greeted by Captain Valentine instead.

"Valentine, I was summoned by Sephiroth, where is he?"

"I'm afraid the General is busy at the moment. And I in fact have some matters to discuss with you."

"Such as…?" Zack did not have a good feeling as to where this conversation was heading.

"Your assignment would be a good place to start." The Captain's smirk confirmed the Colonel's suspicions.

"I am happy to report that I have not seen anything suspicious as of yet, Captain." This was mostly true since Zack had been keeping an eye on Cloud and Tifa and had indeed not seen anything hinting at a traitor within the encampment.

"Let me…shine some light on what you need to focus on, Colonel. I would like you to keep an eye on a few select members of our guard."

Zack couldn't help but be intrigued at the Captain's words. "I'm listening."

"So, you still never answered my question."

"Which was?" Tifa was idly playing with Cloud's hands, trying to buy a little time for the question she knew she was avoiding…and also because it was fun.

"That's enough stalling." She could feel that he didn't mind as their fingers intertwined, his thumb stroked the back of her hand and she almost forgot what he had asked her for real. "Hmmm?"

He laughed at her dazed state, just relaxed against him in his bed without a care in the world. "Tifa."

"Oh yes, why did I come here…for you. I just feel, I don't know…safer here with you than ever before." She couldn't look at him as she spoke, not wanting him to see the pain throughout the years without him resonating from her eyes. She was comforted with the touch of his hand lifting up her chin and his warm azure eyes pulled her in…as always.

This last thought disturbed her as he moved closer, shortening the distance between them inch by inch…she could feel his breath on her cheek and her eyes closed…only to flutter open at the sound of the door creaking behind her.

"Zack, you have the worst timing known to man." Cloud muttered before backing up and glancing at his friend. "Hey, sorry man, how was I supposed to know you two were actually doing something. Hi, Tifa."

Tifa couldn't help it as a giggle escaped, causing Cloud to glance at her mock serious as Zack chuckled behind her. "You're a lot of help."

"Also, she's not supposed to be here." Zack now turned to her to acknowledge her presence. "Nothing personal."

"Sorry, but maybe it's time I go. Don't want to raise any suspicions."

"Suspicions…about what?" Cloud asked innocently but his mischievous eyes gave away his intentions. The way he pulled her to him only added to this, his hands threatening to hold onto her forever and never let her go. That might not be too bad…

"As much as I'd love to stay…" Tifa trailed off as she tried to move, Cloud finally relinquishing his hold of her so she could at least get off the bed. Against her better judgment, she turned around at the door and saw his bug puppy dog eyes staring at her, as if she was abandoning him. Giving in, she walked back over to him to give him a quick kiss on the lips. As soon as she felt his hands head for her waist, she pulled back while her willpower was still in tact.

"That's all you get for now." She walked back to the door and Cloud followed her out, inquiring, "When will there be more?"

Tifa just threw him a bemused glance over her shoulder and the words, "Soon, I hope."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tifa couldn't stop thinking about Cloud the entire walk back to Seventh Heaven. She didn't even feel the need to glare at the men who openly leered at her, rather choosing to ignore it and have a nice warm bath once she got home. She opened the door just as the General was leaving, effectively blocking her point of entrance.

"My, Miss Lockheart, and where might you be coming from at such an early hour?"

"Just getting in some practice, want to stay in shape since I have no real work to do around here." On that note, she pushed pass the General who moved to let her in, while he glanced at Valentine. "Find out where she's been."

"At once, Sephiroth."

The room was filled with steam as the warm bath water soothed Tifa's relaxed body even more than she thought possible. She reveled in the healing waters, replaying the past night's activities. Cloud's arms wrapped around her body, holding her throughout the evening…his hands entwined in her hair…his fingers wandering from her back to her waist to her hands, always wandering….Of course, Cloud was very much the gentleman, never going farther than she allowed, and she loved him even more for the respect he gave her.

_Wait, love? Yes, I would consider this love…_this feeling of a fire burning within, only an ember until he returned to her to fan the flame to life once again. She radiated, as if this love now returned gave her the everlasting power of hope…a hope that could never die. All too soon, reality crashed in though, as it always must.

Hers came in the form of a supposed ally, who she fondly referred to as the everlasting pain in her ass. Reno was a Turk, and was partnered to work with Rude to keep an eye on her as well as the mission. She was reminded of why she called him this as he barged into her room, cocky as ever and enjoying watching her run for a towel so as to not give him a free show.

"Reno!" she harshly whispered, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention from any surrounding centuries to her current situation. What she really wanted to do was kick his ass, but she had to settle for a sharp "you asshole" before listening to what he had to say, since it could be important. It would be rare, but sometimes the jackass had information.

"Well, nice to see you too, Tifa. I see you're keeping in shape… since you're pretty much useless around here…well, except for one thing, being the only woman surrounded by a bunch of soldiers who haven't gotten any in quite a while."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she fought the urge to beat him down right then and there; she didn't feel like breaking anything in her room and so she just sneered. "That's all you're ever going to see, Reno, so don't even think about it."

"You can't control my thoughts, Lockheart."

"Fuck off."

"Is that an offer?"

"Hell no. Now did you have something to say or is your measly existence only to torture me?" Tifa didn't know how much more she could take of this. Her tolerance of Reno was growing less and less these days.

"A little bit of both, actually, but mostly for an update." His sneer was just short of openly mocking her, since she was the one who had received this mission over him. He was only tagging along to look useful. She could tell when he was like this that that was on his mind, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"And why would I report anything to you, exactly, Reno?" Tifa could never pass up an opportunity to put the pompous bastard in his place. She could see his restraint slipping and it was rather…entertaining.

"Rude is busy on an…errand of sorts, and so you are graced with my presence."

"Lucky me… stuck with the lap dog." Tifa was trying so hard not to laugh as Reno audibly growled before losing the last of his self-restraint. He pushed her against the wall and kept his steel grip on her as he sneered. His face suddenly changed as she burst out laughing; it went from the sharp stoic anger to something…else. He stopped her laughter the only way that came to mind, by pressing his body fully against her and placing his lips on hers, silencing her with an innocent kiss, which quickly turned not so innocent as his tongue forced its way into her mouth.

She pushed him off her and put as much space as possible between them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Now, come on, don't be like that." He chuckled slightly as he eyed her once again, making her skin crawl with a single glance. "You never had any complaints before."

Tifa let out a snort. "That was in high school, Reno, so don't you ever try and pull that shit with me again."

His face changed again, resembling something of its earlier bitter manner. "Just because you're daddy's pride and joy doesn't mean that you can do the job, honey." At her shocked silence, he went on to give the final blow. "He never thought you worthy before; it's only his death that got you here now…that and your connections with the President."

Tifa felt her hands ball into fists at her side as her nails bit into the tender flesh of her palms. "Get out now, before I do something I'll regret."

"But you didn't tell me-"

"If you value your legs, you will leave while you still have the power to walk." Her voice was clipped and frigid, finally getting through his thick unnaturally colored head to knock some common sense into him. Or it could have been the kick Tifa delivered to his groin as she pushed him towards the door. Either way, he was out of her room and she was left alone to deal with the anger still pumping through her veins. She needed to hit something, so she did the only thing she could think of short of killing…swimming.

The water of a nearby creek supplied her with a swimming area and she quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking before removing her shirt and shorts to just her undergarments before diving in. The cool water rushed around her, supporting her weight as she cut through the liquid substance. She surfaced a good distance away from shore and took a few more kicks before stopping to float in the noonday sun.

Suddenly, there was a shimmer in the water, as if something were down there. Tifa was too busy watching the sky to notice until it was too late. A pair of masculine arms circled her waist and lifted her up from below until she was in the air. She screamed as she flew and landed in a splash a few feet away, sputtering for air.

Cloud's smiling face greeted her above the surface as she finally got the water out of her mouth. He laughed, watching this all with apparent joy which turned into coughing as she hit him with a wave of his own right in the face. It was Tifa's turn to laugh as Cloud was thoroughly soaked from head to toe, his once spiky hair lying damp around his face. After the laughter died down, both looked at each other and seemed to realize that they were indeed very close to being naked, and Tifa flashed to a scene from earlier that morning; one of Cloud with his arm resting along her shoulder, his bare chest under her cheek and his heart pounding like mad. She blushed and Cloud seemed to sense the source of the discomfort and so led the way out of the water to the shore.

Cloud watched Tifa as she dried off on the grass, the sun doing its job and tanning her skin at the same time. Her bra and panties were dark and that was one blessing since even that was enough to get Cloud shaking while trying to maintain control to not touch her. She seemed oblivious to his predicament; _how is it that someone that hot could not see how much she turned a guy on? _Anyway, he tried his best to get comfortable next to her in the field while keeping his intentions pure…he couldn't exactly act with her now as he had earlier in the privacy of his own bedroom, before Zack had burst in, of course.

After they were both dry, Cloud moved to a nearby tree for some shade and Tifa soon followed, sitting on his lap as he leaned against the tree's trunk. Thankfully, no one was around to catch them in what would be a rather awkward position if questioned and so she nuzzled deeper into his solid form at her back. He couldn't help the sigh that emitted at her touch, her form pressed against his was a cherished blessing as the cool breeze helped push away some of the heat from his blood.

Cloud automatically took his hand in hers, playing with her fingers as always. He turned over her palm to get more skin to skin contact when he saw deep red marks cut into the soft flesh, blood drying in the crevices. "What's this?"

Tifa fought the urge to pull her hand back from his; he was only concerned for her, but that meant she had to lie because the real reason was something she didn't even want to recall. "It's an anger management technique, a way to help me control the urges that I have sometimes to hit something, and works wonders, really."

"Hmmm, I have not heard of self mutilation being a successful anger management system before but, well, could be worse. Just be careful, okay? You don't want to scar such lovely hands." Tifa giggled a "No, I don't," before the couple fell silent once again.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain some sort of focus as he thought of their conversation of earlier. Something she said had struck him as odd …and combined with his dream memories it was kind of all a jumble in his mind. _The girl at the well…the promise…the wolf; the wolf?_

Cloud glanced at Tifa's ring on her finger, the wolf's ears distinct as she absently twisted it from time to time. He reached for his earring out of habit and fingered the wolf he had there, the stud something he had had for as long as he could remember; those clear memories always seemed to stop at SOLDIER. The army had been his life from practically the beginning and the memories he was supposed to have of before; at a home with a family that loved him_(that was the way it was supposed to be, right?)_ and yet he couldn't recall a single vision of his mother…father…anything besides that hazy night at the well.

"You look deep in thought. Care to share what's on your mind?" Tifa asked, tilting her head up to address his face while still shaded from sight by the tree's leaf-covered branches from above.

"When we first met…did you feel a sense of, I don't know…a connection between us?" He looked at her hopefully into her hazel eyes, searching to find some sort of sign that he was not losing his mind. Her face took on a thoughtful look and after a moment she seemed to light up with recognition. "Yes, I did feel…something unexplainable that first day we met…like something from a dream, but it felt too real to be a dream."

"I know what you mean. My thoughts have been so…confused here that it's hard to make sense of things anymore. My dreams, memories, reality, have been bleeding together…I know it sounds crazy but …"

Her finger on his lips stopped him from continuing with this line of thought. "You're not going crazy…unless I am as well."

His shock was visible at her words, and he could not help but to ask, "What do you…mean, exactly?"

She twirled her ring yet again, something he had noticed she did when she was nervous before she spoke . "I keep having….dreams. No, that's not right. They're more like…memories that I had forgotten once before." She did not see the hint of recognition in his eyes as she continued to speak, eyes turned down to her hands. "I've been seeing, I don't know, flashes from my life so long ago and yet they don't seem to fit to my memories of that time…"

"The well…the promise…the girl I promised was you." Cloud did not think as he spoke these words, it was as if he just knew that they were true and were spoken from his heart. Tifa's face fell slightly at his words and he did not know how to take this reaction to something that should be joyous news. "Six years ago…you promised me…to always be there when I needed help, when I needed you."

"That promise, the memory of you back home in Nibelhiem…you kept me going even when we were apart…when I joined SOLDIER." He couldn't restrain himself as he hugged her, this revelation explaining vast spaces of his memory. His joy soon turned to concern as he felt Tifa's form begin to shake against him. He looked down to see her beautiful brown eyes filling with tears.

"I wasn't sure if you would ever remember me." Her voice shook and her face hung low, avoiding his eyes once again. Cloud lifted her chin with his fingers so he could see the windows to her soul, to make sure she did not mistake him. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly, slowly massaging her lips with his; the taste of salty tears mixed with her natural sweetness made the moment bittersweet, but also making it a kiss to remember. He rest against the tree, wiping away her tears and listening to her breathing calm as he cradled her in his arms.

"If you knew, then why didn't you tell me when we first met?" It was something that had been on his mind only a moment before.

She stiffened a little in his hold, shifting uncomfortably. "I wasn't sure if it was you, not right away. I felt bad for forgetting you too, Cloud, if only for a moment. When you left, it was the one of the hardest things to deal with in my already painful life."

He looked down on her with concern…what had been so painful in her life? This thought was easily pushed aside when her smile returned as he kissed her again, pouring all of the longing and passion they had been unable to share over the past years apart.

Holding Tifa, Cloud felt a significant piece to the puzzle of his lost life fall into place. But what about the rest? The tubes? The pain…the green energy pulsing within that glass prison? He would have to keep digging, but for now he was happy to reminisce and assure Tifa of how much he cared for her. She was no longer just a hazy memory.

Little did the happy couple know that only a short distance away, hidden within the trees, was a presence that had the power to make this reunion all too short.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vincent Valentine walked back to Command Central with a new confidence in his step, his gaze around taking on a sharper appearance than normal as he viewed things in a different light. It was no surprise really that Lockheart and Strife were getting closer; in fact, it was expected seeing that she was his case of point for the time being. But they were becoming more and more of a concern throughout the camp. The Captain had of course heard the rumors of the two being something of an item, but each time he met with the Lieutenant, the boy spoke of her strictly in a business sense, not letting this obvious matter slip to his superior officer since it would be a breach of his orders. The cat was out of the bag now that Valentine knew and would mean certain death of all parties involved if he decided to carry out that punishment.

Now, the choice was his to make…to tell the General and let him deal with matters? The man did have quite a lot on his mind already without having to deal with his "business partner" as well. No, Sephiroth did not need to know. Besides, Valentine had no real proof as to her intentions with the Strife boy…if it was for love, or for something less…innocent? She had been trying to exert information from the Captain himself not just a few days ago. Vincent smiled as he recalled his earlier instincts he had about the Lockheart girl. Good thing he had someone to watch her for him.

These thoughts filled the Captain with glee as he entered Seventh Heaven, only to be stopped by a female form exiting the General's office. How could Tifa be back here so soon before him? At second glance, Vincent noticed that this new woman was not Tifa, but in fact… "My lady Lucrecia, what a pleasant surprise."

"Captain Valentine," the woman replied in greeting as she stood before him in all of her mystery. She was an…acquaintance of Sephiroth's that occasionally did odd jobs for the General. She was skilled in many forms of combat, tactics, special ops, while assassination and under cover work ranked as her specialties. To the best of Vincent's knowledge, she was currently on a case under cover in the Shin-Ra mansion, if he was not mistaken. "Things are in order, I take it."

"Nothing is wrong, of course. I just thought I would give Sephiroth an update as to what I have discovered." Her sly smile only added to his mistrust of her. He had told the General time and time again not to trust this cobra since she could turn on him at any time, but he would not listen, insisting that he had bent her to obey his will and his will alone. Still, Vincent was not convinced.

"Now I must be back. Take care, dear Captain," Lucrecia whispered, invading Vincent's personal space as he backed up to his office door and opened it to evade her presence. "Yes, safe trip," he said hastily before closing the door, relived when he heard her heels clack away on the hard wood floor. "Vile woman," he muttered to himself as a tap came at his door. "Now what does she want?" He gritted his teeth while walking to the door, opening it to find Tifa standing there…with his cape.

She smiled brightly, forcing the thoughts of their last encounter out of her mind as she stood in the hallway, waiting for him to invite her in. After a few moments of awkward silence passed, she inclined her head towards his office and his wits seemed to return. "My apologizes, do come in." Tifa entered an office that much resembled the General's except in place of papers strewn everywhere, the Captain's desk was rather tidy.

Tifa had left Cloud rather suddenly by the lakeside after he told her that the Captain was due to leave for a business trip in a few hours time. She needed to get some kind of information for the President before he left since he was the one she was able to have more contact with, and if he was not willing to tell her, then she would just have to let his office speak for him. Also, she had the Captain's cloak still, and he would need it for his travels. "Sorry to disturb you, but I believe I forgot to give this back after dinner." She handed the crimson garment to the Captain who placed it over his shoulder and just looked at her while she stood there, eyes wandering around the room and not seeming to want to leave. "Yes, thank you. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Vincent moved into Tifa's line of sight, causing her to focus on his garnet eyes, ablaze with something that resembled annoyance to her presence.

"That's quite alright Captain, have a safe journey." He escorted her to the door and said a quick "Thank you." Before closing the door behind her, leaving her dejected in the hallway. _Good going, Lockheart,_ she mentally scolded at yet another failed attempt at snooping. _Maybe I'm not cut out for this._ Her thoughts suddenly lifted as an idea struck her. Smiling, she walked back up to her room to prepare for what she had to do. Tonight, she would not fail.

On the way back to his quarters, Cloud was almost run over by a very happy Zack and was greeted with "The sun is shining, the birds are singing…today is a glorious day, my friend." Cloud's eyebrows quirked at this, and even though he couldn't complain after the time unexpected alone time he spent with Tifa, he needed to know why Zack shared in his happy day. "And why is that, Zack?" They both walked together back to their house, Zack with a new bounce in his step and Cloud watching him in perplexed observation until he exclaimed "You met someone, didn't you?"

As Zack's smile spread even more, threatening to break his mouth, Cloud knew he was right. "That I have. And she is not just some lust bunny, Cloud, she is the real deal." Cloud had never seen Zack so enthusiastic about anything in all the years he'd been his best friend…not over a girl, anyway. Sure, he'd heard the tales of Zack's many 'female friends' and even though most of these girls were just his friends, Zack had much more experience with the ladies than Cloud and so accepted most of his advice when it came to the opposite sex. "I think I am going to marry her."

Cloud stopped at this announcement, glancing at Zack with a slightly worried expression on his face. "Hold on a sec, you've just met this girl and now you're going to marry her? Why didn't I hear about her before?" Cloud asked, a little hurt that he, being Zack's best friend, did not know about someone so important in his life. Zack came up alongside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, getting Cloud to focus. "Cloud, don't take it personally. I didn't even know until a couple nights ago. But she's someone I knew from before…she was the one that got away, and now I have another chance. Just like you with Tifa." As an afterthought, he added "Maybe we can have a doubling wedding!"

Cloud could not argue with that logic combined with Zack's pure joy radiating in waves as smile tugged at his own lips while thoughts of Tifa in a wedding gown floated through his head. "So that's where you've been off and on this last week." Zack nodded to confirm that this was true before moving on, waiting for Cloud to catch up.

"Did you sleep with her yet?" Cloud asked innocently as he finally met Zack's faster pace, and was amused with his look of mock innocence. "Now Cloud, why would you ask such a thing? A gentleman does not kiss and tell."

He chuckled at Zack's response and they continued to walk on in silence. "Oh, well, then, it wasn't you who asked me the same exact question only a couple days after meeting Tifa?"

"I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass. Don't you forget anything, Bell?"

"This is payback, Zack, for all the shit you put me through regarding Tifa. And what did I tell you about that name?"

"That you enjoy it beyond belief and from now on want to be called Blue Bell, God of the Chocobos?"

"How about not." Cloud said as the new title made him cringe. As an afterthought, he added, "Why chocobos?"

Zack laughed at Cloud's lack of knowledge. "Because you look like one." He stated matter of factly and was greeted with an astonished Cloud, who consciously moved his hands to his head, messing with his hair. As Zack turned to walk away, he heard a faint declaration of "I do not look like a chocobo!" Chuckling, Zack called "Come along, bird boy, feed time." When Cloud continued to sulk behind him, he took advantage of this time to tell his best friend all about Aerith, the love of his life.

Tifa snuck stealthily into Cloud's current residence that he shared with the Colonel, creeping up the stairs with the agility of a cat. She recalled that Cloud had mentioned something about Zack being Second in Command in the Captain's absence, and that left Zack in charge of the Captain's duties…and in possession of the keys to his office. Tifa had debated asking Zack to borrow Vincent's keys but he was rather proud of this new responsibility so she thought better of it. Plus, just because she was with Cloud did not mean that Zack would not get suspicious after asking something like that, and so she had resorted to stealing. _No, not stealing…borrowing without permission, and with full intent of returning. _At least, that's what she kept telling herself so as to not have a guilty conscious while she snuck through her boyfriend's house.

Zack was much too trusting since Tifa was able to walk into his room by means of the unlocked bedroom door. She headed straight for the dresser, carefully opening each drawer and rummaging so as to not make it look like anything was misplaced. Her father taught her well the many skills of thievery and spying and so she felt comfortable in her natural element, moving quickly yet efficiently through the Colonel's possessions, not even hearing that little voice that told her this was wrong.

Back at the bar, Zack had been following his assignment prior to Valentine's absence and was struck at how erratic her behavior had become. He had been lacking all week since he discovered how close they were to a town he had lived in during part of his childhood. There he had found the flower girl of his past, her pink dress and light brown hair both as he remembered…only longer. Her emerald eyes gave her away and that's when he knew it was Aerith, the girl he affectionately recalled to memory as 'The one that got away.' She wouldn't get away now, not with him visiting her as often as possible and he was thrilled to know she returned his love.

Tifa had been serving the troops as usual until she glanced over at table 7, their table, to give Cloud a quick smile before looking at the clock above him. Zack had almost missed this last look while Cloud talked about how well things were going between him and the barmaid and Zack was truly happy for them, while distracted with his own love. He had even helped them evade suspicion and possible exploitation once he found out the Captains' information on the couple while in his office earlier and falsified it accordingly, not wanting to have to deal with Vincent's eyes following them everywhere they went. He would have to remember to get his hands on the rest of those files before his last rounds of the encampment.

Still, his sense of unease grew as he watched her slip out the back door and trying to be casual about it, Zack told Cloud he had "Second in Command" duties to attend, to which Cloud muttered "Temporary" as a way to keep Zack in line. He only smiled as he quickly followed the young maiden to none other than his house, and that's when things started to feel very wrong. Catching her in his room only made matters worse.

"Looking for something, Tifa?" Zack was genuinely confused as to what she would be searching for in _his_ room, but he wanted to give her a chance to explain herself. She stood up straight, a little flustered at this predicament and searched frantically for an excuse. "I was just looking for something I left over here the last time I was here."

"Then wouldn't whatever you're looking for be in Cloud's room?" he asked, his suspicions rising but still wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt. "True, but you never know, Cloud could have left it in here."

"Maybe if I knew what it was, I could save you the time."

Tifa bent down quickly to think and came back up with something shiny in her hand. "My other earring, here it is." Zack's eyebrows went up as he thought about why it would be in his room, of all places. "You two didn't…do anything in here when I wasn't around, did you?"

"Of course not." She said it in such a way that it had Zack wondering. He would have to have a talk with Cloud, he decided as he walked with Tifa back to the bar. "Thanks for your help, but I really need to get back to work."

"No problem," Zack replied, now thinking that Vincent might have reason to keep an eye on Tifa after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Zack knew he had to talk to Cloud about Tifa, but he didn't know how. Lately, he was lucky to get a chance alone with the guy since he was always with Tifa…at the bar, helping her train, walking with her wherever she went like the little lap dog he was. The two lust bunnies were infuriatingly cute, and Zack couldn't help feeling happier than ever for his friend, but something wasn't right. Ever since he caught Tifa in his room, he had made sure to lock his door and hope she didn't try anything again. She did not as of yet, and so he gave her time, but one more slip up and he might actually have to start telling Valentine the truth, which would not be good for anyone involved.

Cloud felt like he had been in heaven these last few days. He had the best assignment in the world, looking after the woman he loved, allowing more time than ever to catch up and to make new moments to remember; gaining recognition from his comrades in the Elite, enjoying his best friend in love. Speaking of Zack, he hadn't really had time to talk to him since he'd found out about Aerith. Of course, he wished Zack the best in life and this woman sounded perfect for him. That's probably where he's been, Cloud convinced himself as he walked around the grounds, restless energy taking him to random places.

Just after lunch, Cloud was called to the Captain's office and he grew weary as he approached, his lighter mood of earlier clouding in the suffocating space of Valentine's office. The Captain smiled at him from his place behind his desk, motioning for the Lieutenant to sit at ease. "Strife, my boy, I would like a progress report on your special assignment for me."

"Well, sir, I have looked after Miss Lockheart and have kept her safe and sound, as you wanted."

Valentine's smile grew slyer as he continued to look at Cloud across from him, so young and naïve. Now, how to play this right…he needed substantial information to prove that Lockheart was indeed doing more than playing with the boy's mind. He wanted to see her hang for treason…killed in the line of duty just as her father was, but less honorably, of course.

"I feel you know her more than anyone else at this base, is that to be correct?"

"I believe so, sir." Cloud answered, trying to evade answering directly to see if the Captain would give up anything as to what his intentions were.

"The thing is, Strife…I'm not sure she needs protection anymore." Cloud's shock did not register to his face, instead being kept deep within to be dealt with later as he listened on.

"You're getting awfully close to her, if I am not mistaken, and I think it best you be removed from this case, effective immediately."

Cloud did not dare defy the Captain on a regular basis but he was tempted to at this time. _Why now?_ _Did he know?_

"I do not want you emotionally compromised, Lieutenant, and I believe this to be the case with Miss Lockheart. Now, I don't blame you. She has had her hand at such things times before, but I don't want you to get involved in her manipulation. I knew having a woman present, even one, would not be good for the SOLDIERs. This last part was more to himself than Cloud as he looked blank in front of his superior officer, not portraying the range of emotions swirling inside of him. Vincent watched the young man carefully but saw nothing, not a flicker at the mention of being separated from his lady love, and he had to give the boy credit for putting on a brave face.

"Back to regular duties…rotation within the Elite, Strife. That is all." And with that, Cloud was dismissed, his world pulled out from under him. Once outside Seventh Heaven, his mind cleared and things became apparent that he would just have to try harder to see her. If seeing her in secret was the only way to be with Tifa, then so be it, Cloud was willing to risk it for the woman he loved.

All of a sudden, Cloud ran into something solid as he exited the Captain's office, not seeing said object before feeling it recoil. The form was much too small and fragile to be one of the troops and he felt his heart sink when he met Tifa's gaze, stunned and silent.

_How much did she hear?_ Apparently enough to not even look him in the eye, unable to move from her spot in the hallway. He reached for her and she backed away from his hands, saying a quiet, "Not here," before he could explain. Quickly he tried to take her hand but she evades once again, instead walking behind him as he lead the way from Valentine's office to the seclusion of the nearby pantry.

Cloud shut the door behind them, the hollow thud resonating through the small space and filling the once silent room with an expectant pause as one of them needed to start this conversation. He adjusted slowly to the lower light in the cluttered room and he couldn't help but look at her, his eyes taking in her dim ones, shrouded from him to keep him out and her safely tucked inside. "Tifa, I-" but stops as he sees she still won't look at him, instead twirling her ring in thought.

"I was your assignment?"

She seemed so small and helpless, a lost look in her eyes as the finally looked into his, causing his heart to fill with guilt and pain at what he had done to her. She didn't seem real, and he couldn't stand it, but he quietly answered with the truth. "Yes, it started out that way, but-"

"Then everything has been a lie, all of this."

It was not a question but a statement, her gaze pleading for everything but that to be true. Cloud pulled her close, her body no longer hesitating and as he held her, whispering into her ear.

"No, it's all true Tifa. Everything I feel is real."

He felt her shudder in his arms, the truth in his words all too much for her to hold back any longer. Her shoulders shook with quiet sobs, and he stood there with her until she lifted her head from his chest and uttered, "It's not fair." Cloud was clueless as to what else could be unfair but focused on how they had come together under what seemed like false pretenses.

"I know, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you."

She pulled back to look up into his face as he assured her sincerely, "I want to be with you, Tifa, and now we will have to be more careful since I'm not expected to be with you all the time anymore."

Tifa was lost deep in thought, processing Cloud's words and planning ways to make this work without the other Turks or now the leaders of SOLDIER getting suspicious. He took it as doubt and quickly added, "If you'll have me, that is." She was so deeply touched by his words that she walked back into his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips before snuggling back into his form.

"I love you, Tifa."

_I love you too, Cloud._ She couldn't say the words out loud, not daring to utter them since they could crash all of what they had built together. They were setting themselves up for more trouble than they might be able to handle. She could not let Reno or the others kill Cloud because of her, and so they would have to be careful. All that she knew for sure was that she loved and trusted Cloud more than anything, and she would keep him safe, no matter the cost.

That night at dinner, Cloud was not present and by her side as she was accustomed to by now. Looking around, she did not see her Blue Bell anywhere amongst the troops and grew worried until her eyes fell on Zack at his regular table…but he was alone. Acting casual, Tifa made her way over with a pitcher to the Colonel and poured him a drink while whispering, "Where's our young Lieutenant this evening?"

Zack chuckled slightly as he produced a slip of paper from his uniform pocket.

"I feel like I'm back in high school."

She took the note happily and smiled at Zack's joke, always looking out for Cloud. Cloud was lucky to have a friend like that, and so Tifa told Zack so. "Someone needs to keep an eye on him. I don't want him getting hurt in the cruel world out there." She nodded, taken aback by Zack's sudden dark demeanor and said a quick goodbye before returning to the bar's counter.

It had been a few days since Tifa had found out about Cloud's ulterior motive for being with her, but now that she knew, she could deal with it and had reasoned that Cloud had not had a choice. It was better to pretend then to be exposed, and she was finding that out first hand whether she liked it or not. Cloud's lying did not bother her as much as to why he had to do it; obviously, the Captain did not trust her and he had his reasons why, now that she thought back on the few encounters she had had with Vincent.

That night after bar closing, Tifa made her way back to Cloud's room, like the note had told her to do. How could she resist spending a night with Cloud all to herself? She knew it was a risk but it was one she was willing to take to get some sort of happiness back in her life. She was snuggled comfortably under the covers with the man she loved and yet she could not sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, Tifa saw Reno's arrogant face, Vincent's guarded stance when she was near, Sephiroth's wolfish grin, and finally Rufus Shin-Ra reigning judgment upon her. After a few endless hours of this, Tifa snuggled closer to Cloud, hoping that his nearness would make her feel better and also peering to see if he would be any company to chase these images away. He was out cold and so she slipped out of bed, making her way to Zack's room.

Her pajamas swayed with each step while she walked across the hall to the Colonel's door. Ever since he had been keeping an eye out for her and Cloud, Tifa had come to think of him as an older brother of sorts who gave out rather helpful advice, according to Cloud. If he was awake, he might be able to help her look at this in a different perspective without getting the full story, of course; if not, then she would have to deal with this somehow on her own, at least for tonight. She did not feel uncomfortable about seeking his council in the middle of the night, not until a young woman opened his door before Tifa even had a chance to knock.

"Oh," both women stepped back, the maiden in pink blushing to match the shade of her dress while Tifa just looked at her curiously. "So you must be Zack's lady fair, Aerith."

Her blush deepened and she nodded in response, unable to speak. Aerith walked fully out into the hallway and closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake up her young Colonel.

"Zack usually scolds me for spending the night with Cloud." Aerith's innocent eyes widened and Tifa rethought her words. "What I mean is…we don't-" Her face burned crimson as she lowered her head, her hair acting as a curtain to try and hide her embarrassment. Aerith's giggle brought Tifa's face back into view and the girl gestured back to the room behind her. "We don't either. We just…enjoy each other's company."

A comfortable silence fell between the two young ladies and Tifa's mind drifted off to her man behind the door. She loved him more than anything she ever had before and each night in his arms, each day in the presence of that smile and those intense blue eyes made her heart ache even more when she thought of all the half truths and lies behind it all. She was undercover for an organization that SOLDIER hated for reasons unknown to her and her soul mate was caught in the middle of it._ No wonder 'don't get emotionally involved' is the number one rule in this line of work._

Suddenly, Aerith sighed. "I love him so much." Tifa looked at the woman before her, emotions so pure and true that she couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was silently sobbing. Aerith looked startled before embracing the young barmaid, rubbing her back to soothe the suddenly emotional girl. All of the doubt, fears, anguish, and confusion poured out of her with her salty tears, tingeing her lips with malice.

"I'm sorry," Tifa muttered while pulling away from the flower girl who looked at her with concern and a hint of pity. And why wouldn't she? Here was this strong, confident woman who dealt with the troops every day…so why was she crying? She hated crying…it was a sign of weakness and Lockhearts were anything but. Tifa gave one last watery smile and composed herself quickly before giving Aerith a quick good night and slipping back into Cloud's room. Not so quiet now she rustled the sheets as she moved and was met with Cloud's bleary gaze from sleep filled eyes, hands reaching out to her. She leaned forward and kissed him softly, letting his tongue trace the outline of her lips before giving entrance into her mouth. Her kiss tasted bittersweet, a mix of salt and water played on his tongue…tears? Cloud eased back to look Tifa in the face, taking in her puffy eyes and the somewhat dry tear stains running down her cheeks.

Had she been crying? Cloud gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and she leaned into the touch, craving it…needing this now more than ever. "Tifa, what's wrong?" It was such a simple question with a much more complicated answer than she could say. She ignored it completely, instead lying down on his chest and forcing him down with her.

"I'm fine, Bell." She was trying to get out of this but he would not give in, even if she did use his nickname; two could play at that game. "Teef," he whispered, stroking her hair as he felt her relax into him at the use of his childhood name for her.

Tifa entwined her fingers in with Cloud's, slowly sliding in and out of his grasp as he continued to massage her hair. It was just a touch, the slightest contact of skin, but she felt her breath hitch nonetheless. Suddenly she was very aware of every thing; Cloud's solid form against her, his chest rising and falling steadily, his arm slung casually across her waist and his fingers still in her hair, holding her close. Her heart rate quickened with the slide of sheets in her movement, her leg now closer to his.

The conversation she had had earlier with Aerith came to mind; they had spent many nights together but not in a physically intimate matter. _Why is that?_ Her mind pondered over this, tilting her head up to see Cloud's bemused gaze on her, her hair no longer in his hand. The moonlight played upon his bare chest, throwing every line and curve into contrast distinctly defining his well muscled arms and impressive six pack as well as the hip line that disappeared below the waist line of his pajama pants. Her pulse pounded in her ears while her eyes took in every delectable bit of him.

Tifa loved Cloud so much that words fell short of what they had; they were connected heart and soul, but yet to be one of body. Cloud eyed her in the moonlight, and she had a faint idea that their thoughts were the same. Tifa slowly slid her way up to his face, every curve pressed flush against his side as she leaned in for a kiss. He met her slowly, letting the moment linger before their lips met, the candy sweetness rolling on his tongue before he pulled her fully on top of him, lips still connected.

With one last look and a nod, they rolled and Cloud was above her, kissing a trail that left a path of fire along her body. A glint of a wrapper in the moonlight, racing hearts with kisses lingering and wrapping around their bodies. Breathe in, breathe out is the only sound, no words are needed, only this truth, together moving up and down. Her grip on his shoulders tightening, a gasp and sliding of sheets below while arching into him; he completed her, their love continuing on into the early morning.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry I'm so late posting this but this fic has gotten so muddled in my head that I had to reread pieces to figure out how far I had gotten. God, I love this chapter and I hope you do, too. R&R to tell me what you think.

Chapter 15

_This time I have to make this work_ Tifa thought as she made her way down the darkened corridor to stop in front of the Captain's door. She had resolved to using a good old fashioned lock pick; it did the trick as she heard the release and then swung the door open with ease.

Tifa stepped inside the office, all neat and proper as before, until a pair of masculine arms wrapped around her, effectively trapping her within their grasp. A hand covered her mouth before she could scream, and her arm was twisted in a painful angle until she heard a quick "What are you doing here?"

With the hand still over her mouth, Tifa could not answer and was suddenly released as a gasp of recognition emitted from the man who had let her go. "Tifa?" Zack's astonished voice rang through the silence as she rubbed the part of her arm he was trying to break.

"Good grip, I'm just glad you didn't snap my arm like a twig."

"Me too, imagine how Cloud would feel." He fell back into his comfort of joking, even though this was a time to be serious. Tifa looked at the Colonel with eyes now adjusted to the darkness, and saw a nervous twitch in his stance. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm acting Captain while Valentine is away on business once again. So, the better question is, what are you doing here late at night, Miss Lockheart?"

She was so tired of lying that she could not even think of another reason, and so stuck with the truth in as much of a vague sense as possible. "I'm looking for information."

Zack's eyebrows rose at the sudden bluntness in her words. She didn't seem to be hiding anything, which was odd. What was she getting at? "Could you be more specific, maybe?"

"Okay, Zack. I'm looking for papers revealing anything…out of the ordinary. Science related, I believe."

"Like these?" Zack held in his hand a manila folder stuffed with papers that spilled out a bit when he threw it onto Valentine's insanely tidy desk. Tifa went over to the papers, removing them fully from the folder as Zack turned on the desk lamp so she could see the type. "Thank you."

Zack just watched her read what he had stumbled upon while looking for more information on what Vincent was keeping record of Cloud and Tifa. These had spoken out to him in a way, just kind of attracted to his hand and staying in his grasp and so he put them aside while he continued looking, before Tifa had broken in.

"I haven't had a chance to really look at them, but the label on the folder caught my attention so I figured…" he pointed out the word SOLDIER in big black letters, above a bunch of little words that looked like doctor jibberish to him at a glance.

"God, he is such a neat freak," he muttered, unable to keep his mind from wandering to the Captain's orderly décor; for an office, it was just wrong.

"I know, doesn't it make you just want to fling some papers around to make it look like someone actually works here?" she said randomly in response to his observation and he chuckled at the thought.

"Not a bad idea…I would definitely take a picture of Valentine's face as he first looks at it though, papers and crap strewn all overt the place."

It brought a smile to his face as Zack peered to read over Tifa's shoulder. "So what's all this?" he gestured to a bunch of numbers and figures with associated charts which Tifa appeared to understand.

"They're chemical formulas, as well as their molecular structure, and the DNA double helix."

Zack considered himself smart; he knew a million tactical advances and defenses in battle, how to unarm an opponent in under thirty seconds, and could recite the entire rulebook that he broke a rule in daily just to prove its uselessness in his sleep. But this, this had him stumped.

"Which means?"

"Which means," Tifa glared over her shoulder, motioning for him to get out of her personal space before explaining any further. "Something was done to your blood…a type of enhancement program with serum and test tubes…"

The folder fell to the floor once she viewed a series of notes as well as pictures to catalog each experiment. Zack picked them up and his blood ran cold in his veins.

"Torture." It was one word, but I conveyed everything he was seeing as it escaped her lips, flashes coming back to him now. Each picture brought back an even more painful memory than the next…Giant glass prisons, tubes and needles stuck in every available place on each limb…suspended in energy that burned like fire…the undefined faces of the…General and Vincent?...glass breaking, being awakened by Valentine to get the others out to safety.

It all came back to him in a rush, and Zack stood frozen, powerless to stop the scenes once they started. The last vision he saw the clearest…Cloud's body, floating in the mako and turning his skin and unearthly hue…breaking the tube and catching his friend's body, only to find no pulse.

"I thought he was dead," he said absently, not noticing Tifa stand up from retrieving the file and walking over to him. His relief at finding Cloud's pulse beating faintly in his neck and then carrying him with the other out of Shin-Ra's mansion, from a lab somewhere on the premises.

"So that's why…" he was snapped back into reality with Tifa's comforting hand on his arm, finally looking up to see her face clearly. "I remember, I remember it all. But why?"

"I think I can find that out." She quickly went to the door, only to be stopped by Zack's hand holding the door shut. "Zack."

"How? How can you understand this, and fill in the blanks?"

He wanted to trust her, but too many things were not adding up. What did Sephiroth and Valentine have to do with Rufus Shin-Ra and SOLDIER? How was it all connected?

"I'll find you your answers, but please, do not say anything of this to Cloud…I need to keep him safe."

This got Zack's attention. "Keep Cloud safe from what?"

"I can't say anymore, but believe me, all will be explained in due time." He let the door go, allowing her the opportunity to leave. Before she did, she looked back at Zack and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, this is just what I need to make things right again."

_So you say…and you better be right, Tifa. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things were not going as planned; they never seemed to whenever there was more than one agent on the field. Tseng was in charge of this operation and despised depending on rookies to get the job done right but he had to make this one exception, for reasons he did not want to even try to explain.

The only competent person on this mission was Elena, and he never had to worry about her since she was his second in command and was expected to fulfill all that the role required. She did that and more and so Tseng could not imagine why the President had put such a field agent fresh from the academy in the thick of things on such a high class case. If it wasn't for her parents…

"Reno, why don't you go pay Tifa a visit?" he directed the junior agent, who smiled slyly at the new task. Good, as long as he was away and doing his job right by getting Tifa's report.

Rude looked over at their Commander, eyeing Tseng warily since the man knew of Reno's…fascination with Tifa. It did not make sense to put him back with her to retrieve information.

"Commander, I could easily go and…" Rude let his words trail off, giving Tseng a meaningful look as to his true reason and Tseng did understand; he just did not care.

"It's alright Rude, no need for you to become a lap dog."

"It's fine, buddy. I can go and get some much needed info from Tifa easily enough. You know how I like to check up on my girl." Reno's eyes sparkled with cunning and Rude had to do everything not to hit his friend.

This was the one area in their lives that neither of the men could agree on. Rude did not want to see the young woman put through more than she already had been and yet Reno insisted on doing just that, claiming to love her and then being his typical arrogant self.

"Just don't get carried away, alright, partner?" Rude placed one of his big hands on the younger man, trying to make his meaning as clear as possible.

"I never lose my cool, Rude. You know that."

As Reno walked away, Rude muttered, "I know all too well," before looking away, not wanting to see where he was going since he could picture it all well enough in his mind's eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa grew more and more restless as each day passed, each outing with Sephiroth and each opportunity that slipped through her fingers mocked her. With the Captain now back she felt her confidence waning. She was no closer now to knowing what the General was planning yet alone when it would take place since the month she had been on this assignment.

It was evident that things were coming together as Sephiroth needed Tifa's presence more and more for accompaniment to his "business dinners" and every time, she had to leave the room and was left to be watched by the Captain. The General was very trusting in his Second and so Tifa never had a chance to find out anything more with Valentine doing everything that earned him that trust to block her from doing her job.

_Why can't I seem to do this right? Just this one little assignment… 'All you have to do is get an idea as to what the General is planning and bring back evidence. Simple observation and retrieval'… at least that's the way Rufus explained it._

Tifa let out an exasperated sigh as she once again started pacing her room, the thoughts of the last week playing with her sense of security and mental stability. _This is not good…focus Lockheart, all you need is something to give Shin-Ra as proof of what Sephiroth is planning, but how? _She was suddenly stopped by a hand on her arm, holding her in place. She followed the hand up the arm and to the face of…Reno. _This is so not what I need right now._ Instead of this, she said, "What the hell do you want now?"

Reno's hand still held her in place as she glared at him, a smile forming on his lips at her anger. "Do you even have to ask? What have you been doing these past weeks here, playing house? The President needs to know what's going down. "

"You will loose at least one of those fingers if you don't let go of me," she sneered, backing away from him as much as possible. He finally let go and she shoved him away, trying to not go straight back into pace mode; she did not want him to see her unsteady like that.

"I've been getting to know a few of the SOLDIERs here…I'm working on it, okay." She finally said as she turned to her window, not wanting to see his condescending smirk at her current failures. She heard him approach before his hand landed on her shoulder and she jerked away; she could not deal with their past today…she had to think of a plan, and fast. "Don't, okay?"

This of course only encouraged the little rat as he never could take no for an answer to anything in his life. "Don't what?" he said casually, making another grab for her before her door suddenly flew open and there stood…

"Cloud." Tifa breathed, watching as the young Lieutenant looked from her to Reno and then back again. This was bad…she could see how bad this looked to him and fought internally as for what to do. If she told him this wasn't what it looked like, then he would ask what was really going on, and she couldn't answer that, not truthfully. She really did not want to add to the lies to him…which left what it looked like.

As she fought this internal struggle, Cloud appeared to stop breathing; he didn't blink as he took in the scene before him: Tifa, alone in her room with…this guy? He had met him before…an eager recruit at a nearby village that joined on the campaign on the way to Midgar. If Cloud recalled correctly, his first impression was that the red haired teen was cocky and rather dense; he had not liked the young punk at all and this did not help improve it any.

"Lieutenant," he scoffed, addressing Cloud with no respect, as always. He had tried to control his urge to hit him on the training field but now…this guy was fair game and he couldn't guarantee that no one was getting hurt. He already felt like he had been hit in the chest, the wind knocked out of him when he walked in on…he didn't want to think what they could have been doing before he got here.

"Cloud, say something, please." Tifa's voice broke through his rage for an instant and he saw how uncertain she was of what he was going to do. Hell, he didn't know, so how would she? He was numb…couldn't feel his hands at his sides, balling up into fists with a will of their own…his mind could not register what he was seeing. It couldn't be true.

"No wonder you didn't answer your door when I knocked." It sounded colder than he had meant it to but he couldn't help it, he was pissed, he missed the numb feeling that now was replaced with hatred…anger and rage burned his veins. How could she do this to him? And with…this idiot!

"I never could remember your name." He thought out loud as the kid looked at him, still all pompous and arrogant as he answered "Reno, Lieutenant."

The bastard. Cloud closed his eyes, trying to hold on to his last shred of control before speaking, taking this chance to use his authority to his advantage, if only this Reno would listen to a superior officer for once. If he had any common sense, as well as valued his life, he would do as his Lieutenant asked. "Leave us then, Reno. I need to have a word with Miss Lockheart, alone."

"Actually, Strife-"

"Just do it, Reno." Tifa hissed, trying to get him to shut up so she could fix this. She could feel the pain resonate from Cloud's eyes until she couldn't stand the look in them. When she looked again, they had gained an edge, so cold and hard that it stabbed her to her heart with just once glance of that pure, unadulterated hate. He seemed hollow, and she didn't know what was going to happen. But it would be nothing good if Reno stayed in the room. She stood her ground, not wanting to admit to this absurd idea of her actually being with Reno in any way romantically but not willing to give up her cover, not yet.

Tifa watched as Cloud's hands flexed, curling and then uncurling automatically at his sides. He didn't seem aware of it but Reno was and was about to respond with in his own way when Tifa glared at him. Her look told it all: _You do anything stupid and I will kill you myself._

He just looked between her and Cloud, not knowing who would do the most damage. Finally, he left, but not without giving Cloud a little nudge as he passed him through the door. Cloud pushed him out the rest of the door and slammed it in his face, locking it before looking once again at Tifa.

There were no tears, no utterances of 'sorry,' nothing he would expect from the woman he loved that he had caught cheating on him. Slowly, his stony resolve slipped away as she just looked at him, the silence speaking louder than words. "Why?" His voice caught in his throat as he pushed back the tears he felt swelling there.

Still, nothing but silence, her eyes closed as if to block these scenes from her mind, as if none of this was happening. He wanted to shake her, to make her realize how things were falling apart around them and it was all because of her. His anger started to build once again and this time he had no Reno to hit; only his soul mate and he would never strike her for any reason. Before he could do anything he would regret, Cloud turned on his heal and quickly left, the door slamming being the only thing to take his rage.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cloud couldn't help slamming the door to Seventh Heaven as well when he walked out into the blazing sun, its heat adding to his boiling blood. He got a few curious glances from troops he passed but ignored them all, unable to see anything but Tifa with that asshole; Reno's hand on her shoulder and his body fully shadowing hers. That red-headed prick was lucky he was still alive, and he should be grateful too for that blessing.

His hands were clenched and he felt the satisfying stab of pain as his nails dug into the skin of his palms. Tifa's nails were longer than his and so he wasn't able to draw blood, but it still helped take the edge off a little after what he had just went through. Cloud was so distracted that he almost plowed over Zack, who was at odds seeing his friend so distraught and angry, which didn't add up since he was leaving Seventh Heaven and presumably Tifa's company. Zack braced himself and Cloud was pushed back with the force, only taking in Zack's form once he was a moved back a few feet. "Cloud?"

Cloud brushed by Zack, unable to stop moving as it might be a threat to his best friend's life. He had never known rage like this, and it scared him that he did not know what he might do. He did not want Zack getting hurt unintentionally in the process, it was the same reason he left Tifa's room when he did before he was able to get any answers from her. Cloud knew he would never consciously hurt her, but he felt something back there in her room that snapped deep inside of his soul, waiting to destroy what caused such pain to its master. So he walked away, letting this feeling pass as his body soon grew tired from the fast pace and Zack walked it out with him, waiting for the opportune moment to talk.

Cloud spoke first. "Zack, do you trust Tifa?"

The inquiry threw Zack off as it hit him off guard. Truthfully, he hadn't trusted Tifa, and was still unsure even after all they had said after helping him in Valentine's office…especially since then because she evaded his questions and still had provide no more answers to explain what exactly had happened to the original SOLDIERs and the Elite. With all of the suspicious behavior, how could Zack trust her? But that was not the point; obviously, Cloud was asking for a reason he did not want to reveal just yet, but Zack had an idea as to what it was about.

"It doesn't matter if I trust her, Cloud. The real issue is do _you_ trust her?"

The young Lieutenant shook his head, blond spikes shaking with the movement. "I really don't know anymore. I thought I did, but now…"

Could Tifa have told Cloud something that would shake his confidence so much? This sounded worse than what Zack had ever imagined. After some prodding, Cloud explained what he had witnessed in Tifa's room only a few short hours before. Throughout the story, Zack's expression went from one of surprise to pondering and ending with laughter, startling the young man who had just told his best friend something very deep. It was a good thing that Cloud had calmed down because judging by his shocked look at Zack's response; the not much older man was able to let his chuckles subside.

"I'm sorry, man, but come on."

There was a pointed pause on his part as Cloud kept eyeing the man warily. "And how is this funny?"

Zack sobered up completely, taking in Cloud's annoyance at the whole situation. Thinking about it, he guessed that it would be from Cloud's role in it. Composing himself as close to a serious expression as possible, Zack went on to explain his point of view on the matter.

"Ah hem, Reno is rather…empty in the head, as you know. His skills as a fighter on the training field are less than desirable. And don't even get me started on that hair." This received a chuckle at least and so he continued.

"Tifa is smarter than your average girl, I believe, and so it would make no logical sense in this universe that she would pick a dumb ass like Reno over one of SOLDIER's finest. He is too obnoxious, self-centered…poofy. He's not her type at all." Cloud cracked a smile at his friend's words, and Zack felt better at seeing his best friend's smile once again. "He's not _you_."

They kept walking in companionable silence until Cloud made a sideways glance at his best friend. "Thank you, Zack. How is it that you always know the right words to say?"

"I'm gifted with that talent, remember? I aim to please. And all of it was true so no problem at all at letting you know your self worth is more than Reno's life tenfold." Another smile and this time a bark of laughter. "What else am I here for if not to look out for you, Bell?"

Cloud pondered over Zack's words, letting the nickname slide off him like water. Zack had a point; Reno was so beneath Tifa that she would never stoop that low…right? And what about him? Cloud had loved Tifa since they were kids and she felt the same way…or so he thought. She hadn't said it that day in the pantry but she had good reason not to after the way he had been forced to lie to her like that. It was all a jumble in his brain; he would not be able to handle this for too long, the uncertainty, the not knowing would drive him mad. He'd give it a day, one day for him to sort through the mess of his thoughts and for her to have time to think about what she really wanted before trying to talk to her again. In twenty four hours, things would become clear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa jumped as Cloud slammed the door on his way out, leaving the room colder without his anger to fill it with its heat, like a fire threatening to burn him from the inside out. She had seen the change come over him, and after reading all of the papers Zack had found in the Captain's office, she had a bad feeling. _What were they doing there, anyway?_

That was not the focus. Right now, Tifa had to figure out a way to stop the process going through Cloud's body. It seemed that the Jenova cells placed in him during the experiments and mako treatment were responding reasonably well and rapidly reproducing, threatening to take over control of his body, mind, heart and soul. She could not let that happen.

A breeze rustled through the trees, whispering a soft message amongst the birds all huddled in the branches together. _This was not good, not good at all. _She moved out the window to sit on the rooftop like she used to for star gazing weeks ago. Tifa couldn't stop the scene of earlier from playing in her head, continuing endlessly over and over again like a song on repeat. Reno's condescending sneer, Cloud's stricken and then stony face, the way his eyebrow twitched seeing her with Reno…

God, she hated this; hated Shin-Ra for making her do this, hated Reno and plotted the best way to kill him without suspicion, but mostly hated herself for doing this to Cloud. He didn't deserve this, to be used like some play thing in Shin-Ra's game, to be battered and bruised like she had. How had it come to this, all she was now was a puppet on a string, completely controlled by one man, a man she now despised for what he had done to her childhood friend and soul mate.

Something wet fell onto her knees that were hugged to her chest. Tifa felt another one soon follow and touched her face, pulling her hand back to reveal the wetness of tears. _Great, I'm crying again._ She wiped them away but the tears kept coming and soon she didn't bother to hide them, not this time. In fact, the last time she cried like this was at her parent's funerals, held in the backyard of the Shin-Ra mansion where they remained to this day, deep below the surface of a world with so much wrong and not enough right. They had both died honorably, taking sniper fire intended for President Shin-Ra and both were given the highest honor available, but nothing could bring them back, and tears would not return them to her.

Tifa would allow herself this, just this one last time, before pulling herself back together and facing the hell that had become her life. _Cloud needs to be safe…I will not let Shin-Ra get him, not after everything. Screw this retrieval mission; it had now turned to one of survival. If I have to let him go, then so be it. At least I was given some time once again with Cloud Strife, my long lost love._ This realization only added to the free flowing tears, deciding to keep this ruse up with Reno as an easier way to leave Cloud alone, to keep him safe. _This is for you, Cloud, whether you know it or not. It's all for you_.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next few days were trying for the young under cover Turk. They bled together, mixing until things were almost unbearable; without Cloud, it was almost pointless to keep up the ruse. It did not help that Reno was making everything worse, asking questions and insinuations about the Lieutenant and taking every chance he could to use her disadvantage as his advantage whenever Cloud was around. She was surprised he was still alive…she must be losing her edge.

Her heart happily soared every time she saw Cloud approach her, looking as if to say something but he would always pass her by and her heart would crash to the floor. She wanted to cry and beat him at the same time, to yell that it wasn't her fault, she had no choice. But maybe…maybe she had a choice.

The idea that was running through her head was absurd. It was risky, dangerous, she might not even live, but it might work. It just might work…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tseng had been waiting long enough and now he was fed up.

"Where is she?"

His voice made Reno shiver as he looked over at his partner who stared blankly ahead under his sunglasses. What was the point to that, anyways? There's no sun at night and it's not like the moon…

"I asked you a question, Reno." Tseng barked in his face, breaking that line of thought. _I'll just have to ask Rude later, then._

"I informed Lockheart to meet us here if she wanted to continue on with this mission, Sir." Reno answered, loyal lap dog to the end, to the commanding officer's face, anyway.

Elena was growing impatient and tried her best not to doubt the President's choice in assignments. She couldn't help but think that this was supposed to be _her_ mission, not some bratty little rookie who-

She felt eyes on her and saw Tseng looking at her intensely. Elena immediately went back to scanning the parameter, happy to do something else then be interrogated by Tseng's perceptive eyes. Damn him for knowing everything about her. If he wasn't in command, she would have liked to take over but she could never betray her Commander like that, never, and so she stayed silent.

"Enough waiting, let's go in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa paced her room, trying to work out the last of the details in her mind. She had talked to Zack and she trusted him to do his part, even if he didn't trust her. What could she be thinking? Forfeiting the mission like this? And for what…love? Her parents would be proud of her but not enough to support her decision for surely this would go down as treason in the Shin-Ra kingdom…treason meant death in whatever means possible.

Death didn't scare her, not really. She had been put through so much hell for this mission that it was a welcomed vacation. She would no longer have to lie to the people she cared about, and Cloud would know she loved him, even if she would never see him again.

The sudden knock on her door made her jump and before she could answer it, in walked her fellow Turks: Reno with his smug smile, Elena with a triumphant grin, Rude with his never changing expression and Tseng leading them, intimidating in every sense of the word. _What were they all doing here?_

"Sir." Tifa directed to Tseng to show her compliance. _No need to let them know just yet_.

It was a good thing that Tifa had made Zack take the SOLDIER documents because the next thing she had to witness was Reno and Rude do a sweep of her room, going through every drawer and possible hiding space in the small room.

"Lockheart, what have you got to report?" Tseng stood in front of her and she steeled herself, not willing to let him see her falter.

He did not like waiting as was proven by his next remark. "Surely after nearly two months you have found _something_." He punctuated this with a meaty hand clamping down on her arm_ hard_.

Her eyes met his and she felt her assurance slipping. This wasn't going to work, not if he lost control. The look she saw was one she could only describe as sinister.

"Sir, I can explain." Tifa finally found her voice but lost it again when her door flew open again to reveal…_Cloud?_

Tifa's mind was screaming different thoughts at her that she couldn't focus. He wasn't supposed to be here…where was Zack!?

"Tifa?" Cloud's question held many meanings: was she okay? What was going on? Why did Zack tell him…?

Her eyes darted to Cloud at the door and Tseng followed them to finally look at the person who had interrupted them.

"So, this is the famous Cloud Strife." Tseng said it with a condescending smirk and Cloud didn't like being looked down upon, especially by some over bearing gorilla that had his hand clamped around Tifa's arm in what looked to be a painful way.

Cloud locked his blue gaze onto the man addressing him and said with all the control he could muster, "That would be me. If I could inquire as to who you are since you already know of me?"

Cloud's eyes shifted to take in all that was going on in this one little room. He had a good vantage point by staying by the door but the odds of four against one were not in his favor. Still, there was no need to worry; he was a SOLDIER Class Elite after all and his instincts would keep him and his love alive as much as possible.

This was going all wrong. How did everything fall apart so fast? Tseng's hand cutting off her arm's circulation did not help her thoughts clear. Oh no…if Zack…

"It does not matter to you, boy."

The cold man's voice struck her as odd. He wasn't afraid, was he? One look at Cloud pulling out his buster sword might have done it…if the blond warrior wouldn't have swayed.

Suddenly, the weapon felt like a ton in his hands and Cloud felt himself falter, his feet losing grip on the floor. He caught one last glimpse of Tifa's horror stricken and guilt ridden face before blackness consumed him.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello once again. I know this story has been on hiatus for a while...more like a couple years *cough* but no need to worry because it is so close to being completed I can feel it tingling in my fingers as I keep typing away. I warn you, I had to reread what I had posted so far and added a few twists so here it goes. As always, disclaimers apply and please review ^_^

**Chapter 18**

_That wasn't supposed to happen. _

Tifa's mind was numb, the image of Cloud falling unconscious on her bedroom floor the only thing she could see. It was the only way her plan would have worked; she didn't want Cloud worrying about her when she would have had been able to help him with access to Shin-Ra's laboratories as a Turk but not now. Even as her thoughts tried to rationalize the situation, the room dipped below her, as if Cloud's falling was contagious. The floor tilted as she righted herself, keeping her balance but barely. What was that? She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts even as her mind tried to pull her back in...into what? A memory?

Tseng immediately turned to her, not in alarm at her state but at Cloud's fall. His anger was understood in the tense atmosphere before his words sliced it, almost cutting her and she flinched as if in pain. She felt a twinge in her stomach that couldn't be imagined...could it? A whisper tugged at her mind..._don't go back there or they'll find out, find out about..._about what??? Tifa was jarred into reality with the low rumble emitting from Tseng.

"The job was to capture him, not kill him."

_He's not dead…just drugged._ But the timing was all off. Zack wasn't to use it and it wasn't supposed to take effect until after she left the camp so he wouldn't go after her, thinking she had just left somehow. Now everything was way more complicated then she had accounted for, and that was _before_ she thought she was losing her mind. It was like an algebra equation with too many variables…oh, how she hated math.

"Take him anyway." Tseng barked at Rude which got Tifa's attention.

"Why?"

She mentally slapped herself when Tseng looked down on her with his condescending smirk.

"We work for scientists, Lockheart. Even if he is dead, they can still study him for whatever reason."

"You're in charge of this mission and you don't even know why?"

_Why?_ The question rang in her mind as she watched them pick up Cloud's body, only her eyes saw white lab coats instead of the black and white Turk uniforms. She blinked and thought for a moment she was stuck in her nightmares that had started after reading through the experiments but this seemed all too real. _She stood stark still, unable to move as her mind's eye stayed on the people not holding a body, but observing one floating in a giant test tube. The long silver mane of Sephiroth's hair could not be mistaken even in the odd green hue that surrounded everything in the sterile room beneath Shin-Ra's mansion. Why would the General be here, of all places?_

"_I never agreed to this," came his low voice, tapping the test tube that held Cloud. Cloud?_

"_Oh but sir, you did and I have it in writing all right here." Rufus Shin-Ra, the pompous son of the President waved a document in front of Sephiroth's face like the smug idiot he was. _

"_That is for our future arrangement, not this atrocity!" Sephiroth all but growled in the shorter man's face, making him take an uncomfortable step back. _

"_Patience, General. You were born great, but your men can never meet your expectations unless they undergo the same procedures that enhanced your greatness" _

"_I survived this experiment that I was put through with no choice but this...this cannot be completed. We leave and I'll return on the agreed upon time. Let them out, now!"_

"_But sir, Dr. Hojo cannot guarantee any of their lives at such an early time in the process..."_

_Sephiroth turned from the tube of his second in command, the man's black hair floating around his body contorting in pain. "If any of them die because of you, mark my words I'll do more than destroy your father when I return, junior." Sounds of many forms being dragged filled Tifa's ears and when she looked to see if she had been spotted in the hallway outside the door, the haze of green filled her vision as her eyes lost sight of anyone and anything as they met the floor. _

Tifa was jolted back to reality once again, her head throbbing as if she had hit it on something. She looked around the room and saw everything as it had been moments before, as if she didn't just have a hallucination, or more possibly a flashback. Tseng's eyes squinted at her in anger…not always a good idea. "I know the mission objective, Lockheart, which you lost sight of. Shin-Ra will hear of your mistakes. I am only too willing to report of them."

That ended the line of conversation as the caravan made its way out of her room: Elena first to make sure the coast was clear with Rude carrying Cloud's barely breathing form over his shoulder followed by Tifa trapped between Tseng and Reno. She despised Reno being behind her, never trusting her back to him and for good reason as she felt his eyes and once his hand on her ass. Almost breaking his wrist had taught him to keep his hands to himself but that didn't stop him from staring, the arrogant asshole that he was. It was almost enough to let her take the time to convince herself that she was overworked and too tired as a way to explain away the crazy episodes she had back in her room that no one else noticed. She decided that was best and kept her mouth shut, instead choosing to focus on what was going on around them.

All but the perimeter guards were asleep but it seemed that the Turks took care of them to gain entrance which did not surprise Tifa any; it was what they were taught. They were separated as Tseng prodded her into the backseat of a car where he soon joined her on one side and then Rude with Cloud's body on her other side. Elena and Reno took two motorcycles and rode one ahead, one behind, keeping the objective protected as always.

Tifa eyed Cloud and was glad to see he wasn't breathing visibly. Of course he wasn't dead; she could never kill the man she loved. His pulse would be faint and he would wake up very groggy but otherwise healthy. She had used a special Turn knock out concoction to make him appear dead and one glance at Rude told her he knew, and yet he said nothing. _Why?_ She would have to thank him later, if she lived through this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Shin-Ra mansion came into view and Tifa couldn't fight the feeling of foreboding her past home now brought her. She had left it a loyal Turk and returned a traitor in her people's eyes, especially the President who had been like a father to her. How could she do this to him, after everything he had done for her?

_And after everything he had done to Cloud. _

Her mind reminded her of the hell Shin-Ra had put him through: the tests, the Jenova cells, the needles. The look on Zack's face when reading about the experiments told her enough about that and reading them herself had given her nightmares that seemed to follow her into her waking hours.

"_Destroy"...the President? Something wasn't right and her mind begged her to figure it out before it was too late. _

There was no way she was backing down now.

Lost in thought, Tifa barely noticed her guards flanked on either side; they had apparently believed her to not need restraints and she didn't for she would not run. There was no point in running; she was where she needed to be. Once inside, she would have to beg for forgiveness of her treacherous acts and somehow gain access to the lower levels of the hidden complex, into the lab…

Suddenly, a figure leaped out at her and she felt her body meet ground as Reno landed on top of her, protecting her from the attack of an unknown assailant. She stayed still as the blows of combat were heard above her and then she was suddenly furious, wanting to hit whoever had the balls to further ruin her plan to get back into a place that surely hated her.

"Get off me," Tifa grunted under Reno's weight and felt him shift atop her to look her in the eyes.

"No."

"Get off or I make you get off…remember?" She jiggled her knee against his groin where he had not so strategically placed himself and he jumped off her, recalling what she was capable of.

She looked around wildly as the other Turks rushed the one guy, finally pinning the fast moving freak to the ground. When she finally reached him, they had him standing up with his hands pinned behind his back. The dark night did nothing to reveal who he was until the moon decided to come out from behind a cloud to reveal…

"Zack?"

"Hey, Tifa." He grinned from his place between Tseng and Rude. He was fucking smiling!

_Oh God, what did you do?_ She wanted to yell it at him but realized that would not be the smartest idea seeing the glances knowing him had already received. It didn't help any that the impact of Rude dropping his body had Cloud groaning into consciousness only a few feet away on the ground. When he stood up, a look of confusion and then betrayal in those hard silver blue eyes met hers. Yes, she was going to have to do a lot of explaining, and groveling to Shin-Ra after this. Why did things always have to get so complicated?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I have no patience when it comes to a completed story and so here's the next chapter ^_^

**Chapter 19**

_Great, just great._ Tifa hung her head low the entire way into the mansion. The marble steps were nothing new to her but she kept her eyes on them to avoid what was happening and focus on another plan...how could her earlier plan have fallen apart so fast? No time to dwell on that now, she had to think about how to fix this.

Her thoughts made it easier to make her way towards her meeting with the President even though Tseng and Elena stayed on either side, leading her through the halls she had known since she was little. Zack and Cloud went along quietly to Tifa's surprise and looked back to see Zack in thought and Cloud's face confused and hurt to where she couldn't look at him. She didn't see where they went when she was brought to her room to make herself 'presentable' but had an idea that it wasn't pleasant.

The standard issue Turk uniform of a black suit with white shirt and black tie was in her closet as always but putting it on felt different; _she_ felt different. Looking at herself in the mirror showed nothing new, just the same old Tifa Lockheart, loyal Turk agent to the Shin-Ra Empire…except she wasn't anymore. She had failed the mission, and of her own free will, but she didn't care. She was convinced she wasn't going crazy, just that her mind was determined for her to fix this and whatever was to come, some how. What she cared about was the man imprisoned and his friend that she looked to as a friend as well and so with a final straightening of her tie, Tifa walked out of her room dressed as a Turk but more of the real Tifa than ever before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud walked the elegant halls of Shin-Ra mansion without really seeing any of it, the only image burned into his brain was that of Tifa, surrounded by the people in black suits giving her orders that made no sense. He wanted so hard to believe in her and what they had but now, everything was so confusing. He looked at Zack who smiled in empathy but offered no source of information in front of the Turks who kept them bound and led the way to somewhere they really didn't want to be.

President Shin-Ra sat in his elaborate chair facing the prisoners being brought to him for judgment. At first they looked like nothing special until the light haired one had the nerve to look him in the eye and glare-glare! Those eyes…there was something about them, so unique in color and the pupils weren't quite human which Elena confirmed when she went over and quietly brought the President up to date.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, how you two just end up on my doorstep unexpectedly. Rufus, do you know who these fine gentlemen are?" He turned to his son who could only frown in recognition.

"Of course, father. I remember them all too well." Rufus sneered for reasons unknown to the two before him, but his father would not leave them in the dark for long.

"You should since it was your responsibility to oversee the Jenova placements in the SOLDIER project."

Rufus bowed his head down a fraction. "Yes, father. I understand."

_That was all that was needed for reprimanding the boy, now to go about these two._

"I doubt you even remember it."

Cloud looked up at this strange man, talking down on them like they were children and it was getting on his nerves. _What is he getting at?_

"Where to begin? Oh yes, recruitment with Sephiroth…"

_The General? _Cloud couldn't help but listen as this man, this leader, told him his history as if he knew it better than Cloud did.

"It was about five years ago, in the town of Niebelhem…"

The words brought Cloud back to that day, the last day he saw his home town…his mother…Tifa of the past…it was all within reach…

_General Sephiroth walked down the small streets of the quaint town, wondering why Shin-Ra would want recruits from such a little place but he would not fight the man on direct orders…it was not time. Sephiroth looked at the houses and people and felt a sudden bout of despair come over him. This was not what he was brought on this Planet to do. He was a man of greatness, the Nightmare that should be feared and respected everywhere he went but no, he would find none of that here._

_With a hand to his temple, the captain closed his eyes and tried to focus. The pounding in his head was a simple side effect of the Jenova cells placed in him by Hojo back at the mansion but it was enough to put him in a fouler mood than he already was and was grateful for the presence that appeared by his side._

_Vincent Valentine was his second in command and the closest thing he would ever think of as a friend. He knew the captain's ticks, moods, temper when it built and also how to try and calm him, pushing it back. He would know, considering what the good doctor back at Shin-Ra had placed inside of him to keep him alive. Chaos made a nice addition to Valentine, not that Sephiroth would ever admit this out loud but he was grateful the man was on this assignment and could take over for the time being._

_Without a word, the General nodded once to Vincent and all was understood as Valentine took control of the situation, manning the recruit site while getting others in the lot to start spreading their purpose._

_Cloud had heard the commotion the men from Shin-Ra had brought throughout the town and couldn't help but be intrigued. Why would they come here, of all places? What do they want? Was there an upcoming battle? His mind kept thinking while he made his way towards the recruitment station, wanting information. Along the way he passed many older looking boys in uniforms of dark blue and black with impressive looking weapons strapped across their backs, ranging from fire arms to spears and swords bigger than his body. He wasn't small so that was saying something. I wonder if I'm strong enough to lift that…_

_As if reading his mind, the SOLDIER with the gigantic sword turned around to face the blond boy only a few years his junior. His light hair was spiked almost as crazily as his own darker locks and his eyes held something like wonder. The dark haired boy was reminded so much of himself in this blond haired boy that he couldn't help walking over to the lad and clapping him on the shoulder, almost knocking him over in the action and surprise._

_Laughter was coming from the older boy beside him and Cloud looked startled but then mad at this stranger almost knocking him down and then laughing as he righted himself. Sensing his mistake, the dark haired one opened his mouth to speak._

"_Hey, sorry man. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." He laughed again and scratched his head, something Cloud himself was about to do but stopped seeing this stranger do the same thing._

_He then took the hand he didn't run through his hair and stuck it out to Cloud._

"_I'm Zack." _

"_Cloud. Cloud Strife."_

_Putting his arm on his shoulders like fast friends, Zack steered Cloud to the recruitment table. "So Strife, what can I help you with today?"_

"_Well, I was just wondering…" and so began Cloud's journey into SOLDIER, where he would learn to be the ultimate, the best, the Elite..._

Cloud blinked and shook his head to focus back into the present, the President's words literally pulling him into his past in his mind. He looked through his dazed eyes to watch the leader of the Shin-Ra Empire smiling at him as Cloud knelt before him, one of so many other lower creatures…and all of a sudden he wanted to rip that smile off of his face. Without conscious thought he was pulling at his restraints and found himself on his feet only to be met with Tseng and Rude pinning him back to the marble floor.

Zack eyed the spectacle calm and collected, trying to think things through in his head with what he'd seen and what he now knew thanks to Tifa.

"What did you do to me?" Cloud grunted, gritting his teeth to fight off the pain that was developing behind his eyes. "You bastard…"

As the pain became over bearing, Cloud felt his mind slip into the darkness where no thoughts could rein but just before he stopped fighting it, the last image he saw was of Tifa in her Turk uniform and all he could think was _no_ before thought was lost to him in the blackness of his unconscious mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Tifa walked into the room just as Zack and Cloud were being taken away, but something looked…off. Zack was looking at Cloud who she just noticed was being carried once again by Rude and she fought the panic trying to make its way into her brain. She couldn't show emotion now, not when everything was on the line in this next meeting and final performance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room came into focus one blurry fraction after another as Cloud opened his eyes inch by inch in the dim light of a cell. A tug behind his back confirmed his hands were bound with handcuffs. Gotta give them credit for being thorough, since rope would have never held a true SOLDIER, especially one of the Elite force, Cloud thought while his head throbbed against the movement. Looking around, he found the room's other occupant across the way on the far wall, watching him from a distance.

"Zack?" Cloud asked, unsure of what to think. His best friend looked so…lost in thought. Over what, Cloud had no idea, but it didn't look like it was doing the dark haired man any good to keep it to himself.

"You okay?"

Cloud looked up to see the man's blue gaze on him, concern filling his features.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." He voiced his exact thoughts and brought a short lived smile to Zack's face before the realness of everything came back to full focus.

"I'm fine…just a little sore." Cloud tried to rub the back of his head but the cuffs made it impossible so he just humphed, thinking back to what had happened before he woke up in this cell. There was a flash of red…so much anger, hate, and pain met his mind with the sneer of the President.

"That bastard…"

Zack's quiet chuckle caught Cloud's attention and soon the sound stopped, replaced with a small smile.

"Still the same old Cloud I see."

Cloud's eyebrows mingled with his hairline as his eyes widened. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, not exactly." Zack let out a tired sigh and scooted closer, working through his thoughts on just how to explain something to the younger man but not sure how. It wasn't every day you found out you were an experimental project incomplete and that your girlfriend was working with the men who had started it all, however unknowingly.

"Zack?"

The wonder in Cloud's eyes made him sigh sadly, still not wanting to tell him what he wouldn't want to hear but finding no other way to grant the blonde some kind of answer to all of this, however uneasy it was.

A few more breaths, time to gather his thoughts, and Zack spoke. "Cloud, there's something you should know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grand display, my lady." Lucrecia walked out from behind the scenes, holding some sort of device that Tifa only caught a glance of. What had she just missed?

"Ah yes, my dear Tifa, so nice of you to join us." The President smiled fully on the raised dais above her, looking down to meet her hopefully confident gaze. She had to make this work; otherwise they were all as good as dead. _Not too much pressure or anything._

"Mr. President." _Always the best little obedient, even in failure, and even if I don't want to protect your worthless life._

"You should be kneeling before me and yet there you stand with nothing to report of your lost cause."

This was expected. First he would try to beat her down, and then 'reconsider' her worth finally coming to the result that she was a needed asset…or so that's what she was told. Of course, there were a few rookies who never came out of this room alive…she prayed she wasn't one of them.

Without a chance to speak, Shin-Ra rambled on. "I see that you have nothing to say for yourself, for wasting nearly three months of my valuable resources and having to be forcefully returned to me. Tsk tsk tsk, Tifa. I thought you had promise. Perhaps this mission was too much for a rookie to handle, even if you are my daughter-in-law to be."

Her eyes widened a fraction, not wanting to hear the rest of what he had to say and trying her best not to gag on his "sentiment." Instead she stood tall, not letting her eyes drop in shame for she hadn't failed…no, just uncovered something bigger than she had ever thought. If she were right, the "calvary" would come eventually. _Time to stall._

"However…this just proves we started too big, too many expectations. Smaller steps will make you a true Turk, Tifa, beyond your changing your last name."

"Thank you, sir." A sigh of relief escaped her lips…being alive was very much a part of her plan and so step one was complete.

"Tifa…do you have any information to report about the SOLDIER project?" Rufus said so quietly behind his father that Tifa had to fight her surprise to listen. She should have expected the formality and her obedience was first to the mission but how to give something without giving it all away…

The look in his eyes somehow drew her to him and made what she had to do easier with each step she took closer to her fiance, making a show of clasping his hands in hers. His forceful gaze softened as she stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek without flinching, to which she mentally cheered herself on to say, "I have missed you, my dear Rufus."

He smiled and she smiled back brighter, weaving her tangled web and trying not to get caught in the middle. She couldn't believe she was still matrimonially in the future attached to such a lying snake in the grass but he was sadly needed in her new plan. Damn her and her evil genius.

"And I you, my darling Tifa." He kissed her cheek in return and she felt her stomach turn. What made it worse was that once upon a time she had thought she loved _Rufus_ in his nicely fitted suits and slicked back hair. He had shrouded her mind of the reality of before but no more.

"Maybe we should take this reunion to somewhere more...private." His final words made her skin crawl even as she felt her feet follow him to his room, a place she prayed she would come out of alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"What, Zack?" His words were making Cloud feel very unstable…if he had to say something, he better just get it over with.

"When you asked me if I trusted Tifa, the fact is that I didn't."

"Okay…"

"I was ordered to follow her for Valentine. He had a bad feeling about her, as he does with most women. Sometimes, he makes me wonder…"

Cloud just looked at Zack, not sure where he was going with this. _Wait a minute…he had been spying on Tifa?_

"Did you find anything?" Cloud asked, more out of wonder than hurt. Zack had just been following orders after all, like he had been in the beginning of whatever this was.

"I found her breaking into the Captain's office and almost took her head off."

Cloud blinked and Zack smiled a bit at the memory of how he would have pissed Cloud off if he had hurt her.

"I didn't hurt her, so just relax." Cloud's eyebrows lowered back to normal and so he continued.

"We stumbled upon some pretty damning evidence regarding SOLDIER…particularly the Elite. Some high tech biological equations and medical jargon that was indecipherable to me, but Tifa…"

Zack's voice faded from his mind, Cloud only picking up bits and pieces after the Elite. _So it was true, Shin-Ra had done something to him…all of them…but what? How many Elite were affected? What the hell was going on?_

"Wait, what about Tifa? How does she fit into all of this?"

Zack blinked a few times at his friend…his best friend…who was so naïve it was cute but not helpful. "Cloud, come on…didn't you ever wonder why SHE was the only woman on base?"

Pieces slowly started falling into place…Tifa with the General, always accompanying him to his 'meetings', how he had been 'assigned' to her, how she had been snooping around the Captain's office, why she was with Reno, who those people in her room had been. How could he have been so stupid?

"She's a spy."

Cloud's voice was deadpan, void of all emotion, and that's what made Zack realize how hurt the man really was. Here it was, Cloud's childhood sweetheart returned to him only to be working for the enemy. Zack would feel hurt as well, but there was something the blonde was forgetting.

"She does love you, Cloud. I can see it in her eyes, whenever you're around. She loves you."

His eyes slid shut to block out the dark haired man's words. How could she love him, when everything she had ever told him was a lie? Ever since meeting her in the bar…Cloud slammed his head back into the stone wall with a crack, hoping the sting would make his internal pain lessen, to give some new focus and clear his head, but all he could see was Tifa, dressed in a dark suit with the others. She was just like them…the enemy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa watched as the President was called aside by Lucrecia while she found Rufus holding onto her upper arm.

"That hurts, cupcake," She hissed in annoyance, already losing her cool and this facade. "Isn't this something your father would-"

But she wasn't listened to as Rufus pulled her along to the flight of stairs, down the hall and past the Turk's rooms to the private quarters of the household.

"Now, now, muffin, don't take that tone with me. My father needs to know what I decide is best for him, and no two bit whore is going to overthrow me." Rufus must have realized he was sounding neurotic for he smoothed his hair down and stood a little straighter, collecting himself and shutting the door behind them.

So his mask fell as well, Tifa smirked in acknowledgment at how much he was losing it so soon. "You never paid me for anything I ever did with you, so who are you calling a whore?"

He chuckled as he turned to face her, completely composed except for the fist that landed into the door that she had her back to, his proximity not giving her any other choice.

"Just because it wasn't in bills doesn't mean you weren't bought and paid for," He sneered which made his face contort into an ugliness Tifa had never seen as he fingered her engagement ring she had put on while changing earlier.

"I have no idea what I ever saw in you," she spat, placing her hands palms down on his chest and with a shove, he was away from her but with more grace than Reno as he caught his footing easily and righted himself.

"Don't worry darling, the feeling is mutual. Except in your case, you really didn't have a choice. I chose you simply for location and your looks, naturally. _Convenience_. And you held such promise." He absently brushed stray strands of hair from her face before she smacked his hand away.

Her anger turned to confusion as he spoke with such confidence it had her mind reeling. She clenched her fists at her side, forcing her mind to focus once again.

"I know what you and Sephiroth are planning. So if you want to keep this information from reaching the President, you better release the SOLDIERs you have in lock up." Tifa smiled at the forcefulness of her words and the courage they brought, completely missing the backslap until it had her spinning back onto the bed.

"I didn't want to hurt that pretty little face Teef, but you and that mouth gave me no other choice."

"Don't call me that, you son of a bitch!" Tifa sprung off the bed in a fighting stance until a pain so overwhelming yanked her to her knees. How did she end up kneeling before the man she wanted to pummel to death?

Through teeth clenched with pain, she hissed, "What are you...doing...to me?" Another yank had her sprawled out bowing on Rufus's bedroom floor and it was all she could do not to pass out.

"Maybe you're not a lost cause. I thought the fact that you hadn't been around for continuous mako treatments would all but deplete your system of obedience but look at you, so docile I could just eat you up." The joy and sly smirk was evident in his voice as Rufus trailed a hand through her hair as if petting a beloved purebred racehorse and she couldn't move away.

"Don't touch me!" Tifa yelled with all her might before the pain doubled and just breathing hurt.

"Nifty, isn't it? With a touch of this button, I can active as much or as little mako in your bloodstream to make you bend to my will. The unbearable pain is just a bonus for my amusement."

To demonstrate, he deactivated the mako in her body with a little remote device she was able to see as she stood, her entire body aching but no longer actively in pain. Shock and horror crossed her face that he interrupted before she could voice her disgust.

"No need to worry about those SOLDIER chaps. Your brand of mako is special, one of a kind, really. It's a refined, enhanced version of what runs through their veins, since they left before the full treatment could be completed, as you undoubtedly remember by now."

"How did you-"

"Know? Did you think I was a complete moron to not have an eye kept on you at all time?"

"You drugged me?!" Tifa's anger hit the same time as her realization did. Her hazy hallucinations were actually left over from the truth, from her memories purged incompletely from her brain at the use of this...this...abomination.

"As you were sleeping beside me every night. Yours was mostly distributed pain free since as I said earlier, and you know how I hate to repeat myself, that you recieved the enhancement. So you see, it worked out quite well in the end for everyone." Tifa could see the urge he had to clap his hands in evil genius glee but held back with effort.

"And how, exactly, did the SOLDIERs win in this situation?" She hated the angry tears that stung her eyes. "I actually thought I loved you! How do I win in this situation?" She all but cried.

"I might let you live long enough to watch your lover killed." His words brushed her face as he came close to touch her tears in amusement.

"Doesn't that bring joy to that broken heart of yours?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Rufus left with those words to take care of,assuming, the issue of his father's imminent death as Tifa was locked in what was once their private bedroom that he had redecorated to fit his lonely state of being. She took it all in with blurry eyes, unable to focus on anything but the sorrow that pulled her down to rest on the edge of the sumptuously layered bed.

Cloud was going to die. She was going to die. _She was going to have to watch him die._

The thought echoed in her prison as she finally said the words aloud, only to have the walls angrily bounce them back to her. She sounded dead already, defeated before the final fight; the one that counted for everything she held dear. Finally anger surged through her veins, giving her the energy to tear the entire place apart if she wanted to. The thought crossed her mind, but thankfully logic won out as she better applied her energy to getting the hell out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to the two captive SOLDIERs Elite, Tifa was doing exactly what they were preparing. After applying rule number 23, never leave home without your trusty lock pick that in this case was slipped into Zack's boots, much to Cloud's distaste over the smell, they were free of the handcuffs.

"What about the metal bars?" Cloud sighed, putting his now free hands through said bars and not ready to block Zack's slap to the back of his head that almost planted his face into the metal.

"That's where the fun comes in, young one." Cloud rubbed the back of his head grudgingly as he watched Zack do what came naturally, breaking and entering, or in this case, exiting, at its finest.

"Picky picky picky. I can't move my arms cuz they're cuffed behind me. I can't get out cuz the metal bars are too small. I can't think straight cuz i'm distraught over the love of my life." Zack muttered sing song like to himself, looking up at Cloud's frown at this last part. "Kidding, kidding. Just need something to pass the time as...ah here we go."

Zack slipped the lock pick back into his boots as the lock spring popped and the door opened. Without their weapons, they were sitting ducks, but with their Elite training, they weren't dead sitting ducks. Zack took lead stance as he looked down the halls, motioning for Cloud to follow. Creeping stealthily along the walls, they made progress like this until two Turks tried to pin them down but with some fancy footwork and fists meeting faces, they were on the move once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa had no such luck to remember to keep her lock pick on her when she was changing from her bar maid outfit into her Turk uniform. She did, however, have an advantage from those in the underground dungeon in the form of a window. Pushing the elaborate curtains back, she popped the glass pane with ease to look down at the at least 50 feet drop to the valley below.

"Leave it to Rufus to be paranoid about assassins," Tifa muttered as she looked at the ledge a few feet below the window. It's like walking a tight rope in the circus, she tried convincing herself, which was something she had always wanted to do as a kid. But now, there was no net underneath to catch her. _So don't fall. _Taking her own advice, she slipped out the window with all the grace and balance she could muster, since she wasn't supposed to die until later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five flights of winding stairs and endless hallways later, Zack and Cloud were on the main floor of the Shin-Ra mansion. Both were breathing heavy from the workout but also from the exhilaration of getting to beat some heads in after months with only breaking up scattered fights among the trainees. They were looking for something even more exciting as they scanned the perimeter and found the entire interior main level filled with Turks. _Must have stepped up security with SOLDIER Elite in the building. _Zack smirked and Cloud couldn't help the contagious adrenaline rush and excitement at such a feat, reading the same on his comrade's face. He could feel the thought of Tifa being in here as an opponent tug at the back of his mind but he swatted it away, unable to deal with that annoying fact at the moment.

Their objective was to get the hell out of there, and that's what Cloud was geared up to do until Zack pulled him back into the shadow of a hallway.

"What?" He said in hushed aggravation, ready and amped to do what he was trained to do.

"This isn't a mission, Cloud." Zack could see the doubt even before Cloud's eyes started to roll. He clamped the blonde man's shoulders and gave him a shake for good measure.

"I mean it. We're flying blind here. This should be a rescue mission but since cavalry is running a little late, we'll have to improvise."

"Should be? Cavalry? What are you _talking_ about?"

Zack sighed in exasperation. "You think I'd be here on accident? I was captured with you to make sure you and Tifa would be okay. Plus, the General won't leave two of his best behind enemy lines."

"They don't even know we're here. We just disappeared off the grid."

"And in that case, I left Valentine detailed information on what I knew and what most likely happened to us. He's instructed to get the General and save our asses."

Cloud couldn't help snort at Zack giving Vincent orders. "You think he's just gonna drop everything and risk the army to save us? He doesn't take orders from someone lower than him, Zack, and that's what you are. What _we _are."

"You'll see, Cloud. After we get out of this, you'll see." With a knowing nod, Zack started compiling a plan much like running in with guns blazing but with more tact. It was time for action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind picked up along the mansion's outer walls and Tifa closed her eyes to stop them from watering as she held on tightly. Inch by inch she was making her way on a northernly route of the grounds below her, watching to see if she could spot anyone clearly. Black dots littered the jade valley in what looked like Turks patrolling and so Tifa breathed easy, easing her way to the closest window which was still a good thirteen feet away.

Unnoticed below her, the SOLDIER cavalry had arrived in super stealth mode, fanning out and taking down the Turks on the ground before looking up for snipers on the roof. A buzz passed by her and she stopped, looking over her shoulder even as her mind argued _I'm fifty feet up in the air, who would be following me?_ Just then, another zoom passed to her left and brick exploded inches away from her leading hand. _Shit shit shit_. She froze, watching as SOLDIERs on the ground took aim with high powered rifles before a few more holes were made around her. _At least they're not automatic_. Snapping to attention, she scuttled as fast as she could to the window coming closer and closer almost within reach as it exploded in shards of glass raining down into the empty air below and she couldn't help shrieking. Getting a handle on what was left of the window sil, she pulled herself up and over the ledge into safety, or what was relatively more safe than taking enemy fire as she was still in Turk uniform. Said uniform had slashes and cuts from her climb along brick and broken glass as a few small cuts bled onto her white shirt. She'd live, but not for long if she didn't get moving and find Cloud and Zack.

Her eyes finally took in where she was and she couldn't help smiling as to where she landed. Grabbing a revolver, gloves, and slipping a knife into her boot, she was ready for an impromptu rescue mission. The keys on the hook by the door didn't hurt either as she took those, a sly smile playing on her lips. _Elena was gonna have hell to pay for this later._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zack immediately ran into the large opening and started firing with the guns they had taken off of the guards they had beaten on the way up as Cloud came up behind him, flashing a stolen sword smaller than his own but fitting the purpose of blocking enemy fire Zack was drawing.

They kept in a tight circle until it was evident Zack needed cover and Cloud was there, the two moving as if part of each other, the blond and black contrasting in a mesmerizing dance of death as they made their way to the President's throne room.

A rush of feet pounding, gun fire, and metal clashing were their reward as the cavalry arrived, SOLDIERs Elite coming for their own. With a smirk and a nod, both men handled their end of the brawl, taking out the Turks that came in their path until Tseng, Elena, Reno and Rude, aka Tifa's squadron, tried to blockade their path.

"We don't have time for this," Cloud snarled as he brought his sword down in front of Tseng, who lifted up his sai to block the blow.

"Go find Tifa, I'll handle these guys." Zack grunted, already shooting at Elena who had come to fight at Tseng's side, only to be pushed back and spreading out the others with bullets whizzing by.

"Zack, you can't-"

"Just go, Cloud. That's an order!"

"You're seriously trying to pull rank at a time like this!"

"Go, Strife. I'll handle this. And _that _is an order." Valentine's voice carried over the gunfire Zack kept providing as the Captain's revolver was added into the brawl.

Running past them on the way to the throne room, Sephiroth threw Zack's buster sword into the air which Zack caught with ease, throwing down the gun with distaste and swinging the large weapon in a wide arc. Before Cloud could make it very far, Zack opened his sword and threw a smaller version of the shared weapon to his brother in arms. He caught it while still running and thanked Zack before taking down every Turk in his path as he made his way to the upper floors in search for Tifa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa ran through the halls, hearing the commotion downstairs as the battle raged on and she was itching for a fight but first she had to warn the President about Rufus. She couldn't let him kill his father, even if the man was despicable. Rufus would run the Shin-Ra nation as if it were a child's play thing. More Turks were called from their private quarters and she couldn't help pushing them aside or tripping them and watching them fall as she passed. Serioulsy, how could anyone _not_ know Shin-Ra's enemy had stormed the gates? Unfortunately, Reno was one in the crowd around her and he grabbed for her even as she sidestepped him.

"This will teach you to mess with my girl."A blur of blonde spikes and fist from behind had him spinning right towards her and she couldn't pass up the opportunity at payback.

"Rejection's a bitch, isn't it?" She said sweetly as his smile was wiped away with her boot to his face in a roundhouse kick that had her teetering and slipping on the top step of the staircase. Before she could fall in a humiliating roll of limbs, a solid form ran into her head on. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and Cloud groaned above her, pinning her to the stairs.

They were both breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush of kicking Reno's ass and just lay together on the stairs for a few moments, catching their breath even as the fight continued on around them.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Cloud sighed, easing his body off of hers slightly but she stopped him before he could pull completely away.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry." She whispered, guilt coloring her face even though he couldn't understand really all that she was apologizing for, but she had to try.

His resolve to stay indifferent and even cold towards her vanished as the gaze in her vulnerable eyes tugged at his heart. Instead, he gave into his urge to kiss her soft and sweet before pulling her up to stand with him.

She smiled and he explained with a simple "We'll talk later," before pulling her along to the throne room, where the party was just getting started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Cloud took the steps two at a time as Tifa followed, still holding of her hand and keeping an eye out to make sure she wouldn't trip and fall again at his fast pace. He was relieved to see her safe and sound and even happy that he was able to kick Reno's ass but she was still a Turk, wasn't she? A quick glance of her black suit and tie confirmed that she _looked _like one, but her eyes shined with more life than any Turk he'd ever faced.

Plus, that suit clung to every curve of her body and he was having much different thoughts than he'd ever had about a Turk before. Instead of domination strategy, he couldn't help mentally working at the buttons of her white shirt and undressing her with his eyes. Nope, she definitely wasn't a Turk anymore, which was confirmed with a knowing smile shared between the two lovers before both were faced with a battle of unknown proportions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa gasped as they finally reached the President at the long end of Sephiroth's sword.

"You took my life. You took my family. You brought this upon yourself and deserve the suffering that I have faced. This is the _only_ way."

Shin-Ra's Adam's apple would have bobbed if the point of the sword didn't threaten to spill his blood with the small movement. He backed away to be heard.

"You came to me with nothing. You asked for This All that you have accomplished is because of me!" His words were cut off with an undignified garble as Sephiroth pressed the blade back in place.

"Enough of this." A flash of silver made Shin-Ra's head come clean off his shoulders and topple to the ground, much to Rufus's horror/glee.

He looked scared enough as Sephiroth moved towards him, intending the same harm until he looked out among the crowd to see if his Turks would help. They were all otherwise occupied and so Rufus looked around wildly until he spotted Tifa, his salvation.

"Ah, my loving fiance has come to say her farewells?" He called out, making Tifa flare in anger and Cloud drop his mouth in shock. _She was engaged?!_ She turned to him and said a quick, "It's not what you think," until he looked to see the diamond on her ring finger, which she immediately took off. "I'll explain later."

"I am a man about to die after all," Rufus kept talking unwisely as he pushed a button on the remote he had in his pocket and Tifa buckled over in pain. Cloud didn't know what to do as he knelt to hold her shaking form.

"What have you done to her, you asshole?!" Cloud roared, trying to keep her still but failing as her limbs tried to hold her body together even as the pull threatened to split her apart.

Lucrecia was lurking in the background and as Rufus played with Tifa's pain levels, he cried out to her. "Do it! It's your job to destroy SOLDIER!" He motioned to the device in her hand similar to the small one he concealed and she visibly paled as Valentine came in to stand beside his General.

"You treacherous she-devil of a woman! You were racking our bodies with pain in the middle of the night."

"Only to remind you of your true master, Vincent."

"Sephiroth is the only master I have." He said loyally.

Vincent's sudden declaration of loyalty made Sephiroth look in his direction with something of a smile as his second kept his eyes on the woman who had always tempted him and screwed him over. That moment of hesitation was one too long as Rufus pulled a knife from his back and threw it directly at the General's heart. Someone cried "No!" and in a flash of red, he was down and the body of his second in command sprawled in his place, the sword piercing straight through the man's body.

"Captain! General, are you alright?" Zack was at his side in an instant, checking the wounded man's vitals.

"He's dead." Rufus answered what they all feared.

"Then so are you."

"Not if you want Tifa to stop living in agony." He taunted, still holding the button down that made her convulse.

"Sir, please." Sephiroth looked to his pleading Lieutenant holding the body of his beloved. "She's dying from the pain."

"Cloud..." She wheezed, holding onto his hand. "I...lo-"

"Don't say it," he breathed. "Not now. Not because of this. You can tell me when you're okay." He was doing all he could to hold back the tears he blinked away.

The General looked from Zack down at Vincent's fallen form, to Cloud and his maiden, finally landing on Rufus just before a dagger was pushed through his ribs from behind by none other than Lucrecia.

As soon as the remote fell from the dead man's hands, Tifa stopped moving. In fact, she stopped breathing all together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sound thundered around as if a stampede were coming through. Blurs of blonde and black filled clouded eyes and every now and then a limb would twitch, a small spasm of pain exploded. Voices drifted in and out...the President...Captain Valentine...Rufus...all dead. Her lungs filled with air painfully as she took a deep breath, her ribcage expanding and her chest contorting in pain. A couple more agonizing gulps of air had her able to breathe pass the pain. She moved to sit up but was supported by strong arms pulling her closer.

"Tifa, can you hear me?"

Her head moved to take in Cloud's strained face as her arms held her. She rest her cheek along his skin as she shook her head and was met with a bad case of the dizzies so she settled for a small smile.

"You had me worried there, Teef." He breathed out a sigh of relief, gently sifting his fingers through her bed head. "You're very cute right after you wake up."

She couldn't help sticking her tongue out at his taunting and he laughed. It was a good sound to hear; she'd missed it. She weakly laced her fingers through his and squeezed as he took their paired hands and kissed the back. There was something she had wanted to say and she was gonna say it before anything else could happen.

"I never loved him." She whispered the words because talking hurt. It felt as if she'd been screaming til her throat was hoarse and then she remembered the pain, the cries ringing in her ears she realized in horror had been her own in the commotion.

"I know." He said simply, the hurt and anger she had seen in the thrown room before at the horrible truth of her and Rufus was now replaced with an understanding that made her love him even more.

"I _truly_ love you." She said, even though he had to know that by now but she had to make herself clear. She couldn't lose him, not now and not ever.

"I know that, too," he smiled and bent over her to kiss her, a soft pressure of his lips on hers before parting all too soon.

"And I love you." Cloud kissed her deeper this time, making heat radiate from her head all the way down to her toes. "I had to say that, now that you're okay."

"You call this okay?" She croaked, motioning over her cuts and bruises bandaged on the outside and the pain still lining her insides.

"We're working on it." He said, never losing his smile. "All of it. The labs are back at it downstairs looking to stop what they had originally created. You're the first priority, Teef," he whispered cradling her as if she were a newborn and she snuggled into the safety of his arms.

"Then you and the rest of SOLDIERs Elite, right?" She looked at him with doe eyes and they shared a secret smile.

"Right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After intense clean up of the Shin-Ra mansion and a mutual agreement of joining the Turks and SOLDIERs together for the new army, it was decided that Sephiroth would become the head of the new Valoth empire because his tactical mind would be best to rebuild what was left of Shin-Ra. Many feared his reputation but soon learned that the man behind the Nightmare was a tortured soul, compassionate and caring when it came to his people after losing so much in his life. A glimpse of this was seen at Captain Valentine's funeral with the General being the last to leave the grave. At his side was his new second in command, Captain Zack Fair, a hand on his master's shoulder the only physical comfort the strong willed man was willing to accept. In the distance, Aerith watched her beloved and supported him in his new role.

Deceased President Shin-Ra and Rufus had a small public ceremony where most of their previous subjects cursed their graves. They were not missed, not in the slightest.

For her role in Vincent Valentine's death, Lucrecia was executed on the grounds of treason, even if she was working for SOLDIER, Shin-Ra, and most importantly, herself. Betrayal was in her blood and she was given a reward most fitting her ways.

The remains of the past SOLDIER experiment laboratory was reinstated to develop not a cure, for no one could cure mako poisoning directly fused into the bloodstream, but a type of vaccination. Since Tifa's condition was so rare and the previous doctors who had common sense fled, all they could do was repair the controlling device that was originally damaged in the final fight and keep the pain away. Cloud's will kept the Jenova cells from controlling him even if they still populated his body, and he found his solace in Tifa as she found safety from the random bouts of pain in Cloud,. That was how they would stay until a cure was found, no matter how long that would be. It was an existence together, and that was all that mattered.

The End.

_As__ it was meant to be_

A/N:After three or so years of writing this off and on, it's finally complete. I hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it ^_^ You could let me know by dropping a review every now and then *hint hint*


End file.
